


Мотыльки на зеркале

by marta_kent



Series: Винцест [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Wincest - Freeform, Амнезия, Винцест, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Автор</strong>: <a href="http://www.crossroad-blues.net/profile/profile.php?nick=fleshflutter">fleshflutter</a><br/><strong>Переводчик</strong>: Marta<br/><strong>Бета</strong>: Verutzi, Vanda<br/><strong>Оригинал</strong>: <a href="http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/21221.html">ссылка</a><br/><strong>Разрешение на перевод</strong>: получено<br/><strong>Пейринг</strong>: Дин\ОМП, Дин\Сэм<br/><strong>Рейтинг</strong>: NC-17<br/><strong>Жанр</strong>: ангст, романс<br/><strong>Краткое содержание</strong>: В клинике для преступников-душевнобольных «Красные Небеса» творится что-то странное. Но кто станет слушать этого психопата Дина Винчестера?<br/>
Предупреждения: насилие, откровенные сцены, ненормативная лексика. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moths on the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21926) by fleshflutter. 



> **Примечания переводчика** : Перевод фика был впервые опубликован в 2009 году.  
>   
>  ...После прочтения потрясающей истории «Spy-verse» (в переводе [Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3141926)) многие (в том числе и я) заинтересовались творчеством **Fleshflutter**. Меня спрашивали, не собираюсь ли я переводить что-нибудь еще из ее работ. Честно говоря, в ближайшее время не собиралась. Но так вышло, что меня натолкнули на **Moths on the Mirror** , причем мнению человека, с фиком познакомившего, я доверяю, и вкусы у нас часто сходятся. И еще два человека, с которыми я разделяю взгляды на фанфикшен, тоже подтвердили – фик стоящий, надо переводить. Я наслышана, что **Fleshflutter** очень разная в своих работах, но всегда умеет удивить оригинальностью. Мне просто захотелось предоставить вам еще один образец ее творчества, чтобы можно было полнее оценить автора, и фик Moths on the Mirror как раз оказался кстати. Я начала читать и переводить его одновременно, так что узнавала содержание и как переводчик, и как читатель. Эх, обещала себе больше не браться за винцест, но сделала исключение: во-первых, это Fleshflutter, во-вторых, события не в 3 или 4 сезонах, поэтому винцест я еще могу перенести. Да, и еще оказалось, что тема фика перекликается с темой еще одного очень известного фика (в моем переводе). Честно, выбор на Moths on the Mirror пал не потому, что я фанат «психбольниц». Просто совпадение, ну и, как вы знаете, гениальные идеи витают в воздухе, а острая тематика психушки – одна из любимых в литературе и кинематографе. В общем, надеюсь, вы получите удовольствие от знакомства с очередной работой этого заслуживающего внимания автора. Учитывая, что вы внимательно прочли предупреждения и рейтинг.

 

 _Они пробрались из-под земли.  
Глаза горят огнем, языки как ножи.  
Гляди, их тени на стене. Они уже близко.  
Клац, клац. Беги, беги.  
Они пробрались из-под земли.  
Они увидят тебя. Не смотри._  
  
…  
…  
  
Доктор Джошуа Сомервиль – главный врач клиники для умалишенных преступников «Красные Небеса». Говорит он чрезвычайно спокойно. Он высокий и худой, и напоминает Дину насекомое палочника. Дина приводят к нему на прием раз в месяц, потому что Доктор Сомервиль все надеется сломать Дина. Наверное, он забыл, что у сломанных предметов имеются острые края.  
  
Еще есть доктор Анджела Рехтман, которая пахнет салатом, и он же частенько застревает у нее в зубах. Звездный статус Дина никогда не производил на нее особого впечатления. Все разговаривают с Дином мягко и осмотрительно, словно боятся нарушить его молчание. Все, кроме нее, и Дину она за это даже нравится. Рехтман носит массивный серебряный браслет, и Дин еще на подходе к кабинету слышит, как она гремит подвесками по столу, разбирая записи в его ожидании. Иногда Рехтман надевает блузку, которая гораздо прозрачнее, чем ей кажется. Если бы Дину хотелось говорить, он бы сообщил ей об этом.  
  
Новичок среди персонала – доктор Майкл Харрисон. Он высокий, белокурый и какой-то неуверенный в себе. На нос он нацепил смешные очки, наверное, тоже специалист. Дин еще не бывал на приеме у Харрисона, однако порой ловит на себе его внимательные взгляды.  
  
А еще в больнице существует бесформенная масса медсестер и медбратьев, мягких как одеяла и строгих как тираны. Во главе - сестра Доминик Дюплесс, милая дамочка, она называет Дина «молодец», если он сам принимает лекарство и не вынуждает его связывать. У Доминик племянница во Флориде, скоро выходит замуж. Дин видел ее фотографии.  
  
Сестра Лорен Фишер – рыжеволосая и хорошенькая, и корма у нее что надо. Она совсем не любит свою работу, но лишь Дин замечает это. Она всегда смотрит на Дина так, будто с ним что-то не так. В смысле, что ей _действительно его жал_ ь.  
  
Медбрат Джим Хупер – бывший военный, типа _Да, сэр, нет, сэр, стать смирно, когда я с тобой разговариваю_. У него курчавые волосы, и он считает Дина проблемой. Это ничего, потому что Дин тоже считает его проблемой. Он бережет левый бок, и Дин подозревает, что у него болит колено. Дин в курсе, что он тоже слышит, как они скребутся, однако Джим не хочет в этом признаваться.  
  
У медбрата Чета Хэйеса голубые глаза и шрам на локте, и пусть не врет, что заработал его в драке в баре. Он настоящая гора мышц и весит сто двадцать килограмм. Когда Чет дрочит, он любит, чтобы Дин сосал ему пальцы. Ладони у него здоровенные, и пальцы на вкус как изнанка хирургических перчаток.  
  
…  
…  
  
\- Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь, Дин?  
  
Дин наблюдает, как на стол, разделяющий его и доктора Сомервиля, осыпается пепел. На потолке, в огне бьется Мэри, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Пепел безвкусный и тает, когда Дин пытается его вдохнуть.  
  
\- Сестры говорят, ты много времени проводишь в спортзале. Хорошо выглядишь. Что, подумываешь сбежать?  
  
Дин вовсе и не думал об этом. Хотя и знает, что когда-нибудь ему придется уйти, _потому что у них есть работа_. Но это кажется ему краем вселенной, а что там, за этим краем? И существует ли такое место, куда бы Дину хотелось уйти? Он в этом не уверен. Он боится, что затеряется в неизвестности. Где-то там есть дороги, но теперь он не знает, какую выбрать.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься нас покинуть в ближайшее время, - говорит доктор Сомервиль. – Потому что с тобой хотят пообщаться. Ты совершил множество странных поступков, прежде чем попал сюда, и по-прежнему многим неясно, зачем ты их совершил. Наверное, как и тебе самому. Я надеюсь, вам с доктором Харрисоном удастся наладить контакт.  
  
Дин встречает благожелательный взгляд Сомервиля и безучастно смотрит на доктора сквозь тихо осыпающийся пепел.  
  
…  
…  
  
Если будешь слишком долго смотреть в окно солярия, то уроды начнут пялиться на тебя в ответ. Хотя нет, они не смогут, потому что у них нет глаз. Они копошатся там, за стеклом, совсем рядом, и Дину даже слышится, как они стукаются в стекло лбами.  
  
Вот досада, ведь за окном горы, покрытые зеленью, и небо, и птицы.  
  
Но когда Дин отворачивается от окна, то еще досаднее, потому что на стенах солярия он видит большие жутковатые тени, и даже солнце не смеет к ним прикоснуться, лишь вскользь пробегаясь лучами.  
  
Дин старательно отгрызает краешек пазла, пока тот не принимает нужную форму, и вставляет кусочек в пустое пространство. Его собственная картинка нравится ему гораздо больше, чем образец на коробке.  
  
…  
…  
  
Обычно он видится с доктором Сомервилем раз в месяц. Доктор Сомервиль – очень важная птица, но ведь Дин убил столько народу, причем весьма оригинальными способами, так что на Джоша ему, собственно, наплевать. Он только вчера посещал Сомервиля, и потому удивился, когда Чет привел его в кабинет снова. Дин ожидает доктора Рехтман и отчасти страшится этого, потому что Рехтман – форменная сука.  
  
Когда Чет усаживает его в кресло, Дин замирает, обнаружив доктора Сомервиля. Не нужно ему видеться с Сомервилем, ведь месяц еще не прошел, и если доктор спутает календарь в голове Дина, то все его среды перемешаются с апрелями.  
  
Единственное, что можно предпринять, когда Чет распускает руки - превратиться в желе, что Дин и делает. Под пристальным взглядом доктора Сомервиля Чет возится с ним, пытаясь усадить в кресле, и, без сомнений, отплатит ему за это, поэтому Дин выставляет его дураком без зазрения совести.  
  
На потолке ярким заревом вспыхивает Мэри, и Дин вздыхает: опять, одно и то же.  
  
Рядом с Сомервилем сидит доктор-новичок и просто наблюдает. Его белокурые волосы сложились в завиток над ухом, он совсем молод, и у него такой цветущий вид, негоже запирать парня в клинике, полной идиотов. И правильно, что доктор Сомервиль держится рядом, взяв Дина за руку. Дин плохой, очень плохой.  
  
\- Это доктор Харрисон, - сообщает Сомервиль. – Он прибыл к нам, чтобы ежедневно беседовать с тобой и помочь тебе понять, почему ты совершил все эти ужасные поступки, - возникает пауза. Харрисон улыбается Дину, и тот смотрит на него с равнодушным любопытством. Сомервиль, коротко взглянув на Харрисона, продолжает. – Дин не разговаривает с момента поступления к нам, прошел почти год. Пока он приживался здесь, с ним были некоторые проблемы, но сейчас он гораздо спокойнее.  
\- Привет, Дин, - говорит Харрисон. – Как твои дела?  
  
Что-то мелькает в глазах Харрисона, там, за линзами очков. Дин опускает взгляд и пишет пальцем на столе в слое пепла свое имя.  
  
…  
…  
  
Холодно. Тони из палаты напротив – который каннибал, не поджигатель – никак не перестанет кашлять. Кхе, кхе, кхе, резкий металлический звук, будто в горле у него застряла монета.  
  
Палата у Дина ничего. Голые стены и большущий сволочь-замок на двери. Обычно Дин глазеет на бледно-голубые стены до тех пор, пока его мысли не уплывут в прекрасное далеко.  
  
Но сегодня ему холодно, и сквозь хриплый кашель Тони он слышит, как кто-то скребется за стеклом. Царап-царап. И Дин поворачивается к окну, разглядывая свое размытое отражение.  
  
…  
…  
  
Когда Джим приводит Дина, Харрисон встречает его, расхаживая по кабинету, покачивая в пальцах дурацкими очками. Опустившись в кресло, он улыбается и склоняется немного навстречу, сутуля плечи.  
  
Джим добрее Чета и, в отличие от Чета, не думает про Дина «грязный членосос». Ну, может, и думает, но вслух этого не говорит. Однако в его прикосновениях - настороженность. Джим только и ждет, чтобы Дин, убийца и осквернитель, показал себя во всей красе, изобразив этюд в багровых тонах.  
  
Мэри пока не загорается. Дин склоняется через стол к Харрисону.  
  
\- Слушайте, мне, по большому счету, плевать, - говорит он доктору, - но она просила передать, чтобы вы не расхаживали здесь с открытыми глазами.  
  
Голос звучит иначе, чем в его голове. Он прятался внутри Дина почти год. Там он казался грязнее и нахальнее. Дин надеется, что ей не потребуется больше ничего передавать доктору Харрисону, или, быть может, она найдет кого-нибудь другого. Дину не хочется разговаривать.  
  
Джим резко вздыхает и с тревогой смотрит на Харрисона. Доктор на мгновение поджимает губы, а потом расплывается в улыбке, победной и взволнованной одновременно.  
  
\- Кто «она»?  
\- Придурок, - отвечает Дин. Вот это другое дело. Этот голос ему знаком, это он скребся на задворках его сознания.  
  
Доктор Харрисон смотрит на него, нахмурившись, а Дин откидывается на спинку кресла. Кажется, он что-то забыл. Что-то очень важное.  
  
…  
…  
  
Около трех утра он вспоминает, что именно. По крайней мере, в общих чертах. И тогда он начинает кричать. Вскочив с постели, он колотит кулаками в дверь и вопит что есть силы:  
  
\- Сэмми! Где мой Сэмми?! У вас есть мой Сэмми?! Мне нужен Сэмми! Что вы с ним сделали? _СэммиСэммиСэмми_!!!  
  
Он не знает, кто такой Сэмми, и что это значит, и зачем он ему нужен. Просто вдруг появилось ощущение пустоты, будто что-то оторвали от Дина с мясом. Он кричит, зовет Сэмми, и плексиглас в двери сочувственно дребезжит.  
  
Снаружи громыхают шаги, раздаются встревоженные голоса. Паника Дина отзывается по коридору безумными воями. Не нужно дразнить скорпионов, они начинают нервничать. Дин продолжает вопить. Он все кричит, когда ключ в замке поворачивается, и потом его бросают на пол. Ему прижимают руки по сторонам, и его крик переходит в рычание. Какого хрена, где же Сэмми?!  
  
\- Отличная работа, Харрисон, - произносит чей-то голос. – Вы заставили его заговорить. Не могли бы вы теперь заставить его заткнуться?  
  
Что-то царапает руку Дина в сгибе локтя, втыкается в кожу.  
  
\- Эй, _полегче_! – недовольно восклицает Харрисон.  
  
Мир окрашивается в голубое и, расплываясь, уступает место тьме. Стекло в окне все еще дрожит.  
  
…  
…  
  
Его не парализовало. Это первая мысль, что приходит Дину в голову, и он рад, обнаруживая, что по-прежнему может сжиматься и расслабляться. Полезные навыки: сжаться и расслабиться.  
  
За остальные признаки паралича стоит благодарить широкие ремни, которыми его жестко пристегнули к кровати. Не особо подвигаешься, и Дин смутно припоминает, что, попав сюда впервые, проводил в ремнях день за днем, накачанный успокоительным. Но эти воспоминания выплывали откуда-то из тумана, и потому он не собирался уделять им особое внимание, как, впрочем, он поступал с множеством прочего дерьма.  
  
Дин недовольно дергается в ремнях, но толку никакого. На дворе день, и все уже занялись, наверное, своими делами и _не привязаны к кровати_.  
  
\- Эй, я проснулся! – зовет он. В ответ – тишина, так что он пробует крикнуть громче.  
  
Он продолжает звать, пока не раздаются чьи-то шаги. Дин смолкает и старается придать себе безобидный вид. Чет заполняет собой дверной проем, и Дин напрягается, потому что ему не нравится быть связанным, когда рядом Чет. Назовите Дина параноиком, но тот, кто сует Дину пальцы в рот и при этом кончает, может воспользоваться удобным случаем, если Дин обездвижен.  
  
\- И что это на тебя накатило, сладенький? – говорит Чет. – Обещаешь хорошо себя вести?  
  
Он приближается, и Дин думает, что разодрал бы его в клочья, если бы не был связан по рукам и ногам, и не было бы в его венах столько наркоты. Дин так и чувствует, что его губы задрались в оскале.  
  
Из-за спины Чета выглядывает доктор Харрисон и улыбается Дину. Он беспомощно хлопает себя ладонями по бокам.  
  
\- Развязать тебя? Не заставляй меня применять силу, обещай не буянить, как только мы тебя освободим.  
  
От лекарств во рту Дина сухо как в пустыне. Кричать – это одно, а вот произносить слова – уже не такое легкое дело. Он облизывает прикушенным языком губы и судорожно сглатывает.  
  
\- Я обещаю.  
  
Доктор Харрисон кивает и касается плеча Дина. Смелый шаг, нарушение правил. Чет издает неодобрительный возглас, но Харрисон его игнорирует.  
  
\- Отвяжи его, - приказывает он Чету.  
  
Харрисон Дину нравится.  
  
…  
…  
  
Желтые он пьет только по утрам. Наверное, фармацевтическая компания продумала это, типа, вот, восход вам солнца.  
  
Голубые тоже утром, как раз перед ланчем. А еще перед сном. Они такие же, как зеленые, в смысле, ты обязан их принять без разговоров, потому что это очень важно. Но зеленых больше не давают, и поэтому Дин догоняется голубыми. Он большой, крепкий парень, и ему это необходимо. Голубые – это хорошо, они как джаз и депрессняк.  
  
Были еще розовые, дважды в день. Малюсенькие, формой драгоценных камушков. Дин удивлялся, чего они не расстарались и не сделали их в виде хорошеньких сердечек.  
  
Белые следовали одна за другой целый день, стоило Дину открыть рот. Как воздух. _Что, жажда? Выпей. Есть хочешь? Выпей. Собираешься разнести это место на камни? Выпей._ Они оседали внутри, словно пушистые снежные хлопья, заглушая все на свете.  
  
Были еще и оранжевые, но Дин теперь настолько послушный, что ему больше не требовалось их пить.  
  
Пилюль у Дина целый спектр, и когда они достигают эффекта, тогда возвращаются те, за стеклом, у которых вместо глаз зияющие дыры. Дин может подтвердить.  
  
Доминик протягивает ему маленький бумажный стаканчик с таблетками, и Чет выжидает – может, Дин поведет себя плохо? И тогда он наложит на него свои руки, полезет проверять рот.  
  
Дин покорно глотает таблетки, прихлебывая воду из стакана, который приготовила Доминик.  
  
\- Вот так, мой хороший. Если будешь принимать лекарства, они тебе помогут, - говорит она ему. Чет шлепает Дина по щеке, оставляя красные пятна от пальцев.  
  
В углу комнаты отдыха, за решеткой висит телевизор. Отражение комнаты на пустом экране вдруг деформируется, и Дин видит то, что каждый может видеть, если захочет. Это же так просто.  
  
…  
…  
  
Очевидно, примерно в то же время, как Дина накачали седативами до растительного состояния, сунули в смирительную рубашку и заперли в «Красных Небесах», этот ботаник в смешных очках накатал какую-нибудь потрясающую статью и стал иконой стиля среди молодых психиатров. Это единственное объяснение, которое находит Дин тому, почему доктор Харрисон все бродит вокруг да около, вместо того, чтобы твердо гнуть свою линию.  
  
И все же Харрисон довольно мил, гораздо более приятная компания, по сравнению с остальными обитателями клиники (говоря о тех, кто из плоти, крови и в очках), так что Дин прощает его за это.  
  
\- О чем бы ты хотел поговорить сегодня?  
\- Разве не вы должны выбирать тему? – удивляется Дин. – Наверное, мне полагается рассказывать о том, как лучше всего размахнуться, чтобы отсечь голову, или сколько времени требуется на то, чтобы сжечь тело. Я ведь больной маньяк.  
  
Харрисон поджимает губы и убирает прядь волос за уши.  
  
\- Да, меня предупредили. _А ты сам_ хочешь говорить об отрезании голов и сжигании тел?  
  
Дин смотрит на потолок, ожидая появления Мэри. Что-то она сегодня запаздывает. Может, сегодня день Джона? У Дина давно не было дня Джона, с тех пор, как вся агрессия и гнев, и желание сбежать перегорели, обернувшись немотой. День Джона – это плохо. Дин не выносит, когда на него недовольно кричат.  
  
\- Не то чтобы, - он замолкает, потом бросает на Харрисона взгляд. – Думаете, это странно, если у людей вырезаны глаза?  
  
Что-то неуловимое мелькает на лице Харрисона, неясное напряженное выражение. Он склоняется к Дину ближе, и у того в животе вдруг медленно, лениво разгорается желание. Это просто машинальная реакция на темные глаза доктора Харрисона, на его загорелую кожу, но все равно это приятное чувство. Дин снова чувствует себя человеком.  
  
\- Ты говоришь об убийствах?  
  
Нет, Дин говорит не об убийствах. Он говорит о людях, разгуливающих по больнице, и которых никто не видит. Однако доктору Харрисону виднее, поэтому Дин решает его поддержать.  
  
\- Что ты можешь рассказать об убийствах, Дин?  
  
Дин качает головой.  
  
\- Я их не совершал.  
  
Харрисон улыбается снова, не в силах сдержаться. Но улыбка эта грустная. Возможно, доктор Харрисон надеялся повесить убийства на Дина и теперь разочарован, что он не совершал этого безумного дерьма? Дин совершил _немало_ безумного дерьма, но чтобы вырезать людям глаза…  
  
\- Хорошо. Сегодня, Дин, я хочу, чтобы ты уяснил: ты не отвечаешь за каждое преступление в мире и за каждого, кто ведет себя так, будто ты _не в порядке_.  
  
Харрисон определенно ему нравится. Наивный парень, но он Дину нравится.  
  
…  
…  
  
 _\- Я сказал – нет. Это слишком опасно.  
  
Склонившись, Сэм считай что трахает его рот языком, не давая возразить. Голова Дина покоится в ладонях Сэма, длинные пальцы проводят по затылку, шее, пока кожу Дина не начинает покалывать от желания. Он выгибается навстречу Сэму, машинально разводя ноги.  
  
Губы Сэма движутся вдоль его плеча, оставляя теплый блестящий след слюны, Дин проводит ладонями вниз по спине Сэма, пробираясь пальцами за пояс спущенных на бедра джинсов.  
  
\- Я справлюсь. Люди умирают. Кто-то ведь должен это сделать.  
  
Кончиками пальцев Сэм вжимается в него с такой силой, будто хочет добраться до самых костей, удержать. Он проводит большим пальцем по ключице Дина, там, где его губы оставили влажные покрасневшие следы.  
  
\- Я не пущу тебя.  
\- Я только туда и обратно, ты и заметить не успеешь, - говорит Дин, и это похоже на обещание._  
  
От засоса на плече не осталось и следа. Синяк сошел еще тогда, когда он валялся в комнате с мягкими стенами и пускал слюни. А потом уже не было и Сэмми, чтобы оставить новый. Дин смотрит на себя в зеркало и с силой трет тонкую кожу, пока она не краснеет. И это хорошо. Новый синяк – вот что гораздо важнее, чем те, кто скребется в зеркале.  
  
…  
…  
  
В соответствии с инструкцией, пазлы должны сложиться в веселенькую картинку: домик у озера, и рядом бродят гуси. Дин предпочитает собственный вариант, который, по общему мнению, какая-то кривая и абстрактная интерпретация непонятно чего. Большое, сине-зеленое. Дин не уверен, что это, но точно не озеро.  
  
Утром Лорен выдала ему новые пазлы. Волнующая сцена – дерутся двое, но Дин решает, что это будет _нечто серое_.  
  
Он тут же усаживается за работу, выкладывая фрагменты на стол и пытаясь выбрать центральный пазл.  
  
\- Хм-м, кто бы мог подумать, что тебе нравятся пазлы.  
  
Дин криво усмехается доктору и продолжает занятие. Когда Харрисон садится за стол напротив него, Дин никак это не комментирует, хотя и следовало бы предупредить, что сидеть так – значит, оказаться лицом к окну, а никому не понравится смотреть на это. С другой стороны, интересно, как Харрисон отреагирует на безглазых. Потому что они посмотрят на него, определенно посмотрят. Он не сможет не заметить.  
  
\- Пришли поиграть с пациентами?  
  
Харрисон окидывает взглядом обитателей комнаты отдыха – одни притихшие, другие, напротив, слишком буйные. Сестры предупредительны и спокойны, и вмешиваются, лишь когда ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Харрисон переводит взгляд на Дина, и его щеки окрашивает легкий румянец.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я пришел поиграть… то есть, повидаться с тобой.  
  
Хихикнув, Дин опять возвращается к пазлами, и Харрисон краснеет еще больше.  
  
\- Чувак, ты что, забыл? Я маньяк-убийца. Возможно, некрофил. Я все жду, когда ты дойдешь до точки и объяснишь, к чему все эти сжигания могил.  
\- Знаю, что ждешь, - говорит Харрисон на удивление серьезно. Никакой игры, никакого флирта. Он знает, что такое Дин, и все равно сидим с ним за одним столом.  
\- Поосторожнее с ним, доктор, - усмехаясь, предупреждает Чет, проходя мимо. – Он плюется.  
  
Интересно, почему Чету так и хочется сообщить всем о Дине? Доктор Харрисон и так знает, он читал его историю болезни. Сам-то Чет никогда не боялся подходить близко к Дину – и к его рту, – как только появляется шанс. И, честно говоря, Дин давно уже ни на кого не плевался. Он вообще не плевался ни на кого, кто бы этого не заслуживал. Но если Чет хочет быть скотиной, Дин тоже может ответить.  
  
\- А еще у меня отличные зубы, - и он демонстративно задирает перед Четом подбородок.  
\- Ого! Соскучился по наморднику, мой сладкий?  
  
Смех Чета такой искренний, но когда он сжимает Дину челюсть, складывает ему губы трубочкой, здесь уже явно игривый намек, и это немного грубовато и не совсем уместно. Харрисон приподнимает бровь, глядит на Чета, и тот роняет руку. Пока что Чет скорее сердит, чем предвещает наказание.  
  
Повисает неловкое молчание, и Дин возвращается к пазлам. Окно шепчет ему, и он, после минутного сомнения, подчиняется. Мотнув головой в сторону Харрисона, Дин предлагает:  
  
\- Эй, Чет, расскажи ему о туннеле для труповозки.  
  
Пальцы Чета поигрывают дубинкой, висящей у бедра. Дубинка тонкая и белая, похожа на палец мертвеца и оставляет синяки до самых костей. Теперь Дин хороший мальчик – _открой рот, соси, стони_ , давненько он не ощущал на себе ее тяжелые удары. Однако Дин все равно чуть сползает со стула, видя, как ладонь Чета небрежно поглаживает дубинку.  
  
\- Черт, а ты откуда знаешь?  
  
Чет спрашивает с оттенком удивления, но Дин по-прежнему не поднимает головы. Чет может напевать себе под нос веселую мелодию, одновременно оставляя вмятины на спине. Дин чувствует на себе его взгляд и мечтает, чтобы окно закрыло свой поганый рот, потому что ему совсем не нравится, как Чет _разглядывает_ его. Он слишком громко думает о том, что сделает с Дином.  
  
\- Что за туннель? – спрашивает Харрисон, загораясь от любопытства как мальчишка.  
\- По которому увозят тела, - поясняет Чет и нехотя отводит взгляд от Дина. – Здание клиники построили в тридцатые годы, и здесь был туннель для тел. Длинный коридор под землей, по которому к катафалку выкатывали тела, чтобы остальные пациенты не увидели. Его уже сто лет не использовали. О туннеле упоминают в инструкциях для персонала на случай безопасности, но… - и он опять сверлит Дина своими блеклыми глазами.  
\- Ну, так что с туннелем? – спрашивает Харрисон у Дина. Вид у доктора такой спокойный и добрый. Боже, как же Дину нравится Харрисон. Пусть проклятое окно шепчет, не переставая, и в бутылках воды, что стоят на столах, мелькают отражения, но с доктором Харрисоном Дин получает передышку.  
\- Они пришли по туннелю, - поясняет он.  
  
Чет смеется и ерошит Дину волосы, по-хозяйски, как собаке, хорошо выполнившей трюк.  
  
\- Кажется, кое-кому пора получить конфетку.  
  
Харрисон смотрит на Чета с откровенным раздражением, и тот смолкает, но не торопится убрать руку с головы Дина. Он проводит ладонью по затылку, кончики пальцев упираются ему в шею. Дин сомневается, что доктора Харрисона это особо волнует, хотя подозревает, о чем его сейчас спросят.  
  
\- _Кто_ пришел, Дин?  
  
Дин ловит отражение в связке металлических ключей, висящих на поясе Чета. Но оттуда глядит не его лицо, а лишь зияющие кровавые дыры, бывшие когда-то глазами. Дин снова смотрит на пазлы и решительно втискивает кусочек в картину.  
  
Он не поднимает глаз и не видит, как Харрисон встает и уходит, но слышит его глубокий недовольный голос, обращенный к Чету:  
  
\- Он у тебя что, на ручном управлении?  
  
Дин не слышит, что отвечает на это Чет. По крайней мере, в тот момент.  
  
…  
…  
  
Пол под ним холодный - твердая плитка, а застиранные штаны больничной пижамы слишком тонкие, чтобы сохранить тепло. В первый раз Чет по-настоящему трахает его в рот. Член Чета больше, чем его пальцы, и он все сует его, пока слюна не вытекает у Дина из уголка рта. В глазах собираются слезы, и когда он смаргивает их, большая капля скатывается по щеке. Чет думает, что он плачет, и смеется над ним. А Дин не плачет. Просто нечем дышать, когда член толкается в глотку, а Чет хочет пропихнуть его еще глубже.  
  
Много времени это не займет, отрешенно размышляет Дин. Член Чета _проберется_ дальше в горло, Чет кончит, и что еще остается? Придется все проглотить. Эта мысль совсем не помогает Дину сдерживать рвотные позывы. Он ненавидит этот звук, потерю контроля, тянущие спазмы в животе.  
  
Чет цепляет большим пальцем уголок рта Дина, рядом с блестящим от слюны членом, хватает за челюсть, заставляет открыть рот шире. Он отклоняет ему голову назад, пока в шее не отдается болью, и трахает, насаживая Дина на свой член. Это охренительно больно, и если бы рот Дина не был занят, он бы попросил Чета притормозить.  
  
Считайте это паранойей, но Дин уверен, что Чет бы не послушал.  
  
\- Что за шлюха. Все считаю тебя монстром. Боятся. Но я-то знаю, кто ты на самом деле. Просто шлюха. Тебя нужно хорошенько оттрахать, да? Держать в узде. Нужен хороший член, и тогда ты просто шелковый.  
  
Чет стонет и глубже продвигается ему в глотку, и Дину кажется, что он никогда уже не будет дышать.  
  
…  
…


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Джон подозрительно спокоен. Он стоит в углу комнаты, пока не решив, что ему делать с Харрисоном. Дин сидит, выпрямившись, в кресле и следит за своей речью. Он не хочет давать Джону повод опять орать на него.   
  
\- Ты помнишь себя до того, как попал сюда? – спрашивает Харрисон.  
  
Ответить на это нелегко, потому что Дин не хочет врать, но и говорить с незнакомцем о Семейном Бизнесе не позволительно. Джон настораживается. Правило номер один – не говорить о семейном бизнесе. Правило номер один-а - не говорить о семейном бизнесе с людьми в белых халатах.   
  
Поэтому Дин лишь кивает, зарабатывая улыбку Харрисона.   
  
\- Что ты помнишь о прежней жизни?  
  
Что ему ответить на это? Дин знает - врачи на все смотрят по-другому. Им нельзя ничего рассказывать, потому что эти беседы всегда заканчиваются тем, что его накачивают по уши, и он взлетает до облаков. Дин много чего помнит, но теперь трудно разобрать, что именно он _помнит_ , а что ему просто снится в ночных кошмарах. В его голове есть такое, чему там точно не место, слишком ужасное, чтобы быть правдой. Но есть и другое, например, порнуха по кабельному в мотеле, пока Сэмми принимает душ, чизбургер и Лед Зеппелин. Хорошие штуки.   
  
\- Импала, - отвечает Дин, наконец. Он прочищает горло и повторяет: - Моя Импала 67-го года. Моя девочка. Я помню мою Импалу.  
  
Харрисон секунду молчит, потом приподнимает бровь.   
  
\- Ты помнишь машину? И больше ничего? Что-нибудь более важное?  
  
Он говорит с легким осуждением, и это странно слышать от психиатра. Разве не полагается доктору оставаться нейтральным и беспристрастным? Кроме того, не собирается он рассказывать Харрисону о Сэмми. Дин пожимает плечами и не отвечает.   
  
Джон кивает ему из угла. Дин справился. Он присмотрел за Сэмми и не сломался на допросе. И в душе делается хорошо, потому что он выполнил работу.  
  
…  
…  
  
Интересный народ живет в «Красных Небесах».   
  
Дин не завел себе друзей. Дружба здесь не приветствуется, также как и толкание, кусание и называние друг друга по именам. Дружба вредна, потому что каждый здесь – своеобразная разновидность яда. Все они - бутылки с отравой, и если смешать их друг с другом, выйдет адская гремучая смесь.  
  
Однако это не означает, что они не разговаривают. Дин наслушался вдоволь. В основном, в «Красных Небесах» он только и делал, что слушал. О чем шепчутся между собой пациенты, когда медсестры отходят подальше. О чем шепчутся врачи, путая его немоту с глухотой. Он слушал людей за стеклом, слушал _ее_.   
  
А теперь доктор Харрисон вместе с _ней_ встряхнул слабый голос Дина, и он тоже _заговорил_.   
  
Со столькими можно поболтать, столько всего сказать.  
  
Кэндис – миловидная женщина, каштановые волосы, темные глаза с длинными ресницами. Узнав, что муж ей изменяет, она убила своих малышей. Единственная причина, по которой она не стала являться вдоль дорог в тонком белом платье - она не убила себя после того, как свернула тонкие младенческие шейки. Вместо этого она убила человека, которого винила во всем. Его, конечно, похоронили, но частями. Только то, что смогли найти.   
  
Дин не одобрял детоубийство и, как правило, ожидал от матерей лучшего, но Кэндис ведь ненормальная, и Дин ей сочувствует, хотя обычно так не поступает с людьми, которые сжимали пальцы на горле детей, пока те не посинели.  
  
Она наматывает локон вокруг пальца, легонько тянет. Смотрит на Дина сквозь длинные ресницы.  
  
\- Мотыльки на зеркале, - говорит она.   
  
Дин кивает, продолжая изучать свои пазлы: серая картина, совсем не похоже на драку. Потом, заметив, что Кэндис взволнована, ободряюще ей улыбается.   
  
\- Они не смогут ее найти. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она остается за стеклом. Отражение сбивает их с толку.  
\- Думаешь? – Кэндис выдергивает несколько волосинок из головы.   
\- Уверен. Она сама мне сказала.   
  
Кэндис потирает кончики пальцев, отпуская выдранные волосы на пол. Ее тупые ногти обрезаны очень коротко, наверное, это больно. Но, странное дело, когда она шевелит пальцами, вам все равно кажется, что на руках у нее французский маникюр. Дин представляет, как злобно впивались эти ногти в тело, когда Кэндис убивала своих детей.   
  
\- Этот новый доктор, ну, тот, что разговаривает с тобой.  
  
Дин выгибает бровь.  
  
\- А что с ним?   
  
Губы у Кэндис розовые, и от этого улыбка на ее лице неестественно милая. Что-то детское сквозит во взгляде, которым она смотрит на Дина, словно ей кажется, что все тут собрались на большой дурацкой пижамной вечеринке.  
  
\- Он такой милый. Тебе не кажется?   
  
Хотя Кэндис и красотка, ее попытка завести Дина с треском провалилась. Наверное, его член испортился.  
  
…  
…  
  
Нет, не испортился.   
  
Дин просыпается со взведенным членом и с мыслями о ботанских очках доктора Харрисона, о его тихом низком голосе и дурацких завитках волос над ушами.  
  
Его член совсем даже ничего.  
  
…  
…  
  
 _Сэм кладет папки на стол, и Дин отворачивается от телевизора, весь во внимании. Открыв каждую папку, Сэм поднимает на него взгляд. Он указывает на самую старую: документы в ней смяты, бумага пожелтела.  
  
\- «Красные Небеса». Клиника построена в 1932 году. В первые годы ничего знаменательного, хотя… учитывая контингент, имеется достаточно красочных историй. Далее, в 1938 нашли первое тело. Имя пациента - Элайджа Гигс, серийный убийца и сексуальный маньяк. В пятницу вечером вышел незамеченным из запертой палаты, и его тело нашли в субботу в обед. Причем снова в своей палате. У него вырезали глаза, - Сэм смотрит на Дина, удостоверившись, что тот внимательно слушает. – За период примерно в семьдесят лет - еще одиннадцать жертв. Все пропадали на короткий срок и потом оказывались в своих палатах, но уже ослепленные. Последний случай произошел три недели назад.  
  
Подобрав последний начос, Дин медленно кивает. Отерев жирные руки о казенное покрывало, он поднимается с кровати и подходит к Сэму, заглядывая ему через плечо. Его внимание привлекает одна из старых фотографий, зернистая и слишком контрастная. Склонив голову, он изучает изображение.   
  
\- А каким образом удалили глаза?  
\- Выдрали ногтями._  
  
  
  
\- Я знаю об убийствах, - говорит Дин.   
  
Доктор Харрисон смолкает, не зная, как реагировать на неожиданную фразу Дина, однако кивает и улыбается. Дин успокаивается, увидев эту улыбку, такую мальчишескую, нерешительную.  
  
\- Хорошо. Вспомни, где ты услышал о них впервые. От кого узнал?  
  
Все уютное спокойствие, приятное чувство, которым Дин наслаждался – у него даже кое-что встало от болтовни с Харрисоном – все это моментально испаряется. Имя Сэмми нельзя упоминать, только не перед этими людьми. Только не психам. И не типам в очках. Если они не заполучили его Сэмми, то Дин уж точно не собирается наводить на его след.  
  
Заметив резкую перемену в настроении Дина, доктор Харрисон все же останавливает жестом Джима, когда тот решил приблизиться. Но Джим уже смотрит на Дина, враждебно сузив глаза. Он всегда начеку.  
  
Дин пытается успокоиться, но от одной только мысли о Сэмми в присутствии Харрисона по спине его пробегают мурашки.   
  
\- Ладно, давай сменим тему. Может, поговорим, почему ты здесь очутился?  
\- Наверное, потому, что грохнул кучу народу. Я уж молчу о том, какими способами.  
  
Харрисон склоняется вперед и смотрит Дину в глаза. И это нечестно, потому что Дин совершенно теряется перед взглядом больших карих глаз.   
  
\- Тебя привезли сюда, решив, что ты не в порядке. Ты совершил преступления не по собственному желанию, а потому, что был не в себе.   
\- Окончательно свихнулся, - подсказывает ему Дин.   
  
Харрисон кривит губы и не отвечает. Дину нравится, когда Харрисон улыбается, и не нравится, когда Харрисон такой серьезный и приставучий.  
  
\- Дин, ты на самом деле веришь, что окончательно свихнулся?  
  
Он не имеет права так спрашивать. Не имеет он права вот так запутывать Дина. Харрисон продолжает смотреть на него в упор, и Дин пытается уклониться от этого взгляда. Он оглядывается через плечо на Джима, игнорируя Харрисона.   
  
\- Мне нужны мои таблетки. Если будешь принимать лекарства, они тебе помогут.  
  
…  
…  
  
На потолке в кабинете доктора Мэри не появлялась, зато она ожидала его возвращения к ночи, на потолке его палаты. Всего лишь темное неясное очертание, но Дин знал – это она. Он не мешает сестрам укладывать его в кровать и все глядит на потолок, прислушиваясь к щелчку замка, когда сестры оставляют его.   
  
Кто-то подает голос, и в коридоре раздаются шаги сестер, потому что кого-то накрыло и требуется его связать. Приглушенные проклятия и рычание сменяются влажными всхлипами. Голоса сестер спокойны и невозмутимы.  
  
В палате Дина тишина.   
  
А потом потолок вспыхивает, и Мэри загорается снова, улыбаясь ему сквозь лижущие ее языки пламени. Она может гореть так часами и не сбавляет жар, когда в палату входит Чет.  
  
Чет пристегивает Дину руки к кровати. Приходится вспомнить о мерах предосторожности, если они перешли к следующему этапу, и Чет стал совать свой член Дину в рот. Поначалу, когда он совал ему в рот только пальцы, трахая свой кулак, Чет всегда держал под рукой шприц с седативом. Но тогда Дин был совсем в отключке и не додумался бы укусить, хотя и пытался выплюнуть мерзкий вкус резиновых перчаток. Однако, чем чаще Чет занимался этим, тем беспечнее становился, как будто его заводила острота ощущений.   
  
И Дин даже не винит его за это. И все же совать пальцы в рот – это одно, а вот так близко подносить свой член к зубам Дина – совсем другое. С потерей одного-двух пальцев ты еще справишься, но потерять член – это все равно что, по мнению Дина, пустить себе пулю в лоб. Конечно, Дина отчасти оскорбляло, что Чет держит его за беззубого, в прямом и переносном смысле.  
  
Дин подозревает, что Чет припрятал где-то шприц. И за это он его тоже не винит. Потому что Дина это начинает доставать. Он абсолютно уверен, что это не помогает ему поправиться. Возможно, Управление по контролю за медикаментами и относит Чета к лекарствам, но Дина терзают смутные сомнения по этому поводу.  
  
Крепко взяв Дина за подбородок, Чет поворачивает ему голову на подушке и заставляет открыть рот. Дин наблюдает, как Чет достает свой член из штанов, уже налившийся и мокрый на головке, дрочит его парой-тройкой резких движений и затем сует ему в рот. Дин не отводит взгляд даже тогда, когда его губы смыкаются на толстом стволе, и Чет дергается вперед.   
  
Он трахает Дина в рот быстрыми, глубокими ударами, и все, что тому остается – обхватить член губами и принимать. Чет часто всхрапывает, задыхается и бьется сильнее, бедра ударяются в коротком, частом ритме.  
  
Дин смотрит, как пепел сыпется с потолка, словно осенние листья.  
  
\- Куда уставился, лапка? – сквозь зубы выдавливает Чет. – Нравится, да? Вижу, что нравится. Любишь, когда я трахаю твой развратный рот. Наверное, хочешь, чтобы я и задницу твою как-нибудь трахнул? Уверен, что хочешь. Подставишься, как шлюха, да?  
  
Чет кончает, забрызгивая Дину лицо. Струйки стекают по его распухшим губам, на подбородок, потом на шею. Чет вытирает Дина краем его же футболки и уходит, запирая за собой дверь. Но Дин все равно ощущает вкус, чувствует это на своей коже.   
  
И Мэри продолжает гореть.  
  
…  
…  
  
В спортзале тело Дина пытается напомнить мозгу Дина, кто он есть на самом деле. И тогда ему не дают покоя вопросы типа _Как быстро ты сможешь бежать, если за тобой погонится вервольф?_ или _Разве треснуть собственной головой – не самая классная вещь на свете? Увидеть этот удивленный взгляд на лице противника? Редко кто ожидает доброго старого удара головой, ну, разве тебе не нравится это?_  
  
Спортзал – награда Дину за то, что был хорошим мальчиком и выпивал все таблетки до единой. Доктор Сомервиль не любит, когда он приходит сюда. Доктор предпочитает затупить нож, а не заточить его. Так что это большая удача. Дин ведет себя кротко как овечка, пьет все что нужно, сцепляет зубы и не поднимает всех на ноги воплем. Дин _заслужил_ спортзал.  
  
В спортзале Дин сама ловкость, сила и точеные мускулы. Джим бросает на него подозрительные взгляды и Чет тревожно переминается с ноги на ногу. Дину приходится терпеть зрителей. Стены увешаны зеркалами, и в них толпится народ. Дин не знает, на что те уставились, потому что у них нет глаз. Но они все слоняются там, в зеркале, вжимаются в стекло лицами, оставляя кровавые разводы от дыр, где положено быть глазам. Только тени заставляют их отступить, хотя Дин тоже от них не в восторге. Представьте, солнце скрывается за тучами, и вам вдруг сообщают, что оно никогда не выйдет оттуда. Безглазые уроды разбегаются, и Дин, поворачиваясь к Чету и Джиму, жмет на контрольную панель беговой дорожки.   
  
\- Я закончил. Уведите меня отсюда.  
  
…  
…  
  
Лорен или святая, или у нее голова не в порядке наравне с ее пациентами. Она подучилась на курсах, и теперь проводит «терапию». Которая, по большому счету, заключается в том, что каждый счастливчик, попавший к ней на сеанс, сидит и елозит по бумаге цветными мелками. Карандаши отменили после неприятного инцидента, когда один псих попытался проткнуть карандашом язык. Поджигатель Тони поспорил с каннибалом Тони на пять баксов, что парень не просунет карандаш через язык. Вмешались сестры, и пари сорвалось, хотя оно и к лучшему, вряд ли у Тони были деньги, впрочем, как и у всех остальных.   
  
Сегодня Дин нарисовал большую желтую спираль. Две большие желтые спирали. И кольт. Вообще-то, похоже на член, но он утверждает - это кольт. Трудно учесть мелкие детали, если ты работаешь мелками. Интересно, анализируются ли эти рисунки? Может, Рехтман или Сомервиль часами разглядывают его каракули, размышляя, что же с ним не так? Не считая того, что кольт подозрительно смахивает на член. Тут даже Дин смог бы сделать умозаключение.   
  
Лорен бродит между столов, собирает листы бумаги, восхищаясь картинками и задавая вопросы, а Чет идет следом и отбирает мелки. Они болтают друг с другом, и когда приближаются, Дин напрягает слух.  
  
\- Мне кажется, ты ревнуешь, - говорит Лорен.  
\- С чего бы это вдруг?  
  
Тон Чета, грубый и резкий, заставляет ее прервать свое занятие. Она окидывает его взглядом и улыбается ему, растерянно и снисходительно.   
  
\- Он моложе тебя. У него прекрасные рекомендации, да и зарабатывает он раза в три больше твоего. А ты просто гора мускулов. К тому же, он мускулами тоже не обижен.  
\- Ты что, издеваешься?! Только не говори, что потекла от одного вида этого придурка, от тебя я не ожидал. Рехтман и та неровно дышит, как кошка в охотке. А Доминик пыталась ущипнуть его за щеку в ординаторской во время перерыва.  
  
Лорен останавливается, чтобы посюсюкать над рисунком Кэндис – цветы в вазе, та всегда рисует цветы, - а Чет тем временем разжимает ее пальцы и вытаскивает из них мелки. До Дина - всего пара столов.   
  
\- Разве тебе не нравятся его ямочки на щеках, Чет? – она смеется, увидев его реакцию. – Да ладно тебе, он абсолютно не в моем вкусе. Слишком большая оснастка, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.   
  
Когда приходит его черед, Дин протягивает ей рисунок и толкает мелки Чету через стол.   
  
\- А вот и его фанат номер один, - говорит Чет. – Вот причина, по которой мы имеем счастье лицезреть непревзойденного доктора Харрисона. Ты в курсе, Винчестер, что они послали Харрисона только ради того, чтобы он стал тебе персональным другом? Вот же повезло.  
  
Дин поднимает на него взгляд, полный безразличия и презрения. Чет напоследок недобро смотрит на него в ответ и переходит к следующему столу. Однако Лорен задерживается и трогает пальцем желтые завитки на рисунке Дина. Она переводит взгляд с Дина на его творение и неуверенно улыбается.   
  
\- Очень интересно, Дин, - говорит она. – Объясни, что ты нарисовал.  
\- Глаза, - отвечает Дин, потому что решает не поднимать сейчас спорный вопрос «член или кольт». Лорен шуток не понимает.  
  
Она с неуверенностью продолжает разглядывать желтые спирали.   
  
\- Они желтые. Разве бывают желтые глаза?  
\- Да. Ворота души. Я пристрелил его, и душа его сгорела, и теперь сукин сын мертв. Я убил его за нашу маму.   
  
Лорен смотрит на него таким взглядом, что Дину становится не по себе. Он чувствует себя полным идиотом, как будто у него огромная зияющая рана, и Лорен в курсе, что он не управится с ней, сидит тут и мелет чушь, пока у него из раны кишки вываливаются.   
  
Лорен кивает, плотно сжимает губы и быстро уходит.  
  
…  
…  
  
\- Я нашел то, что должно тебя заинтересовать, - говорит доктор Харрисон.  
  
Что касается доктора Харрисона, то Дину много чего интересно. Например, позволит ли он когда-нибудь Дину лизнуть те милые ямочки, которые появляются, стоит ему улыбнуться? Или как он будет выглядеть, если немного ослабить его галстук, смять его рубашку? Какова на вкус кожа, там, где встречается его челюсть с шеей? Но все эти вопросы несущественны, поэтому Дин старается быть внимательнее.   
  
Харрисон отодвигает в сторону папку с историей болезни Дина и достает из стола другую, открывая ее.   
  
\- Амелия Морроу, пятидесяти лет от роду, поступила в «Красные Небеса» в 1937 году. У нее случился нервный срыв, и она убила мужа и дочку. Она выдрала им глаза голыми руками.  
  
Харрисон ждет реакции Дина. Чет издает звук, вроде как прочищает горло, и Дин знает – это неодобрение. Но тогда выходит, что Чет не одобряет Харрисона. К тому же, Чет поднялся на новую ступень скотского поведения, едва у Дина начались сеансы с доктором.   
  
Дин хранит молчание, и Харрисон, перевернув несколько страниц, достает фотографию. По столу скачет скрепка, и Чет издает громкий недовольный возглас. Харрисон, метнув на него взгляд, убирает скрепку подальше от рук Дина.  
  
Он кладет перед Дином фотографию.  
  
Если бы у женщины не было глаз, Дин бы признал ее. Он не знает, как отнесется доктор Харрисон к его художествам. В нерешительности Дин тянется за его ручкой, и Харрисон разрешает, но тут Чет делает шаг к столу.  
  
\- Ему нельзя давать ручку, доктор Харрисон, - сердитым, командным тоном заявляет он.  
  
Кажется, Харрисон здесь доктор, и если он позволил ему ручку, то пусть этот боров заткнется. Но все же Дин отдергивает ладонь и вместо этого берет лист бумаги, ухмыляясь Чету.  
  
\- Бумага ведь не смертельное оружие, а? Или ты уже обделался?   
  
Губы Харрисона опять складываются в едва заметную улыбку, и Дин решает про себя: чем бы там Чет не собрался в него тыкать, эта улыбка того стоила.  
  
Он прикрывает верхнюю часть лица на фотографии, оставляя лишь изображение скорбно изогнутого рта, обвисшего и дрожащего, как будто нарисованного ребенком. Дин кивает.  
  
\- Это она.  
  
…  
…  
  
Нет, это не Чет. Слишком высокий и тощий для Чета. Дин весь сжимается, потому что если это не Чет, тогда кто-то другой, а в клинике слишком много тех, чьи прикосновения Дин не смог бы вынести. Он прячет голову под подушку, чтобы скрыться от шепчущих за окном, но они шумят сейчас, как маленькая буря. _Если я не вижу вас, значит, вы не видите меня_ , думает Дин. Хотя понимает, что ничего не выйдет. Ему говорят об этом окно, и зеркала, и отражение в стеклах.   
  
Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, незнакомец приближается к кровати. На Дина падает тень, и он крепко зажмуривается.   
  
\- Дин? Ты не спишь?  
  
 _Доктор Харрисон._  
  
Дин садится и смотрит на него во все глаза. Харрисон улыбается ему, однако с тревогой поглядывает на дверь.   
  
\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться, - напоминает Дин.  
\- Я должен поговорить с тобой без свидетелей. Это очень важно, Дин, внимательно слушай.   
\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться.  
  
Лицо Харрисона искажается в волнении. Он склоняется ближе, Дин улавливает его аромат и думает, что, может, это даже ничего, что Харрисон пришел. Если объявится Чет, он может объяснить ему, что Харрисон уже обеспечил ему членотерапию, которую Чет собрался провести.  
  
\- Эти лекарства, которыми тебя пичкают, они только вредят. Они тебе не нужны. Ты должен прекратить их принимать.  
  
 _Если будешь принимать лекарства, они тебе помогут_. А когда Дину станет лучше, он пойдет и найдет своего Сэмми. Харрисон симпатичный и все такое, и он нравится Дину больше всех в больнице, но он не может забрать у Дина его таблетки.  
  
Заметив смятение на лице Дина, Харрисон кладет ладонь ему на щеку, склоняется еще ближе, и на один безумный миг Дину кажется, что он собирается его поцеловать. Дин абсолютно не против поцелуя доктора Харрисона. Спорим, он классно целуется, медленно и глубоко, когда тебе это нужно, или с рычанием, кусая, когда ты весь истомился.  
  
\- Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, поэтому слушай: лекарства – это не то, что тебе нужно. Ты должен со мной сотрудничать.   
  
Дину вдруг до смерти хочется пососать язык Харрисона. Наверное, это имели в виду, когда говорили, что у Дина неуместные желания? Интересно, будет ли считаться неуместным положить ладонь на брюки Харрисону, нащупать его член, подрочить его жестко и с наслаждением, пока он не кончит на свой дорогой костюм. Дину кажется, что оттраханный Харрисон будет выглядеть еще лучше.  
  
\- Ты меня слушаешь? – требовательно переспрашивает Харрисон.  
\- Не совсем. Я думаю, как было бы классно слизывать вашу сперму с моих пальцев.  
  
У Харрисона отвисает челюсть, глаза распахиваются. Зеркала души, ну, вы понимаете. А ведь она предупреждала, чтобы Дин не позволял Харрисону бродить по клинике с открытыми глазами. У него совершенно потрясенный вид, и Дин облизывает губы.  
  
\- _Господи_ , Дин… ты хоть знаешь, что со мной делаешь?  
  
Харрисон изучающе разглядывает Дина в темноте и затем принимает решение. Он устремляется к нему и впивается губами ему в губы, жестко прижимается к нему, хватает Дина за затылок, притягивает к себе, проталкивает свой язык Дину в рот. Харрисон продолжает наступать, пока Дин не валится на спину, и падает на него сверху. Это приятный страх, словно ты сейчас затеряешься в чем-то невообразимом, и уже не важно, если ты никогда не вернешься обратно.   
  
Дин наматывает галстук Харрисона себе на ладонь и тянет на себя, пока тело Харрисона не накрывает его полностью. Харрисон целует его жадно, отчаянно, и Дин встречает каждый поцелуй с такой же жаждой, и откуда она только взялась. Большим пальцем Харрисон поглаживает его по щеке, и Дина этот жест отвлекает, так хочется склониться в его ладонь, потому что это такое хорошее чувство. Однако ему нравятся и губы Харрисона на его губах.  
  
Кто-то прошел по коридору мимо палаты, и Дин испуганно отскакивает. Харрисон издает тихий жалобный стон, вновь потянувшись ко рту Дина.  
  
\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться, - повторяет Дин. Харрисон все еще раскинулся на нем, тяжело дыша, раскрасневшийся, и Дину совсем не легко отвлечься от мыслей о его члене. – Если Чет вас обнаружит - заработаете неприятности. Вас заставят уйти.   
  
Харрисон сводит брови, качает головой.  
  
\- С какой стати ему быть здесь?   
\- А вдруг он зайдет?!  
  
Харрисон приподнимается на локте и пристально смотрит на Дина.  
  
\- Зачем ему приходить?  
  
Вот об этом Дину не хотелось бы говорить. Вместо этого он толкает Харрисона в плечо, пока тот не понимает намек и слезает с Дина.  
  
\- Я чокнутый, чувак. А у тебя нет причин здесь находиться. Ну, давай, уходи.  
  
Харрисон хватает его за руку, и Дин невольно изворачивается, ему не нравится это крепкое пожатие. Он, конечно, рад такому гостю, но Харрисон немного не вовремя, да и сила в его руках смущает Дина. Харрисон жестко сводит челюсти с видом «не пудри мне мозги». Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь в клинике еще верит, что Дин ужасно плохой? Когда же эти придурки перестанут лезть к нему в душу и оставят в покое?  
  
\- Зачем он приходит к тебе? – он хмурится, видя, что от Дина ничего, кроме раздражения, не добиться. – Слушай, поговорим об этом позже. А сейчас просто прекрати принимать таблетки. Хорошо? Ради меня.  
  
Харрисон удаляется, визг за окном смолкает, и тогда Дин спокойно мастурбирует в полной тишине.  
  
…  
…  
  
Может, Дин и ошибается, но скажите, зачем Харрисон строит из себя холодного недотрогу? Между ними вроде как было что-то прошлой ночью, и Харрисон нарушил кучу правил: пришел в палату Дина, приказал не пить таблетки, а еще они обжимались. Разве это не повод для появления при встрече хоть малейшего румянца на его щеках?  
  
Черт, до того, как Сэмми затмил всех, заполнив собой составляющие этого уравнения, Дину случалось снимать себе компанию. Да _у него самого_ кровь ускоряет бег при виде Харрисона!  
  
Но тот ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Может, он пытается заигрывать? Тогда где же скользящие взгляды и случайные прикосновения? У Дина такое чувство, что его подставили, и от этого настроение у него портится. Он надеялся, что произвел впечатление, не заслуживает он такой реакции.  
  
\- Итак, - начинает Харрисон. – Через неделю ты встречаешься с доктором Сомервилем.  
\- Зачем?  
  
Харрисон замечает недовольство в голосе Дина, сигнал к тому, что Дин будет вредничать, и на лице его возникает замешательство.  
  
\- Мои визиты к тебе оплачиваются из бюджета. Им важно знать, что наши сеансы тебе помогают.  
\- А что, если не помогают?  
  
Улыбка моментально сходит с лица Харрисона, и Дин мрачно одергивает себя: какая же ты скотина, Дин. Доктор Харрисон смотрит в записи, разложенные перед ним на столе, берется за ручку, потом кладет ее снова. Он поднимает на Дина глаза, и ему даже не нужно ничего говорить, Дин и так понимает: _Я делаю все возможное_.  
  
Бедный парень, наверное, так и есть. И что у них с головами в руководстве? Додумались послать неопытного юнца ковыряться в таком убогом месте как мозги Дина.  
  
\- Они отменят финансирование и отзовут меня обратно.   
\- Вы никогда не спрашиваете меня, почему. Не спрашиваете о моей матери, или о моих снах. Вы просто… говорите со мной об убийствах, хотите знать, что я помню, и еще вы…  
  
Вспомнив о присутствии Джима, Дин откидывается на спинку стула и прочесывает пальцами волосы. Тяжело вздохнув, он поводит плечами.  
  
\- Хорошо, скажите, как мне нужно отвечать, чтобы вы остались здесь.  
  
Уголок губ Харрисона чуть приподнимается в намеке на улыбку, и Дину этого достаточно: значит, он прощен.  
  
\- Не нужно думать, что я специально готовлю тебя к встрече, и этого уже достаточно.  
  
Дин криво ему усмехается, и вот оно, наконец – щеки Харрисона слегка краснеют.  
  
\- Я буду умнее, - обещает Дин.  
  
…  
…  
  
Оказалось, что Дин весьма сообразителен. И кто бы знал? За целый год внимание Доминик притупилось. Она протягивает Дину стаканчик с таблетками и следит, чтобы он откинул голову назад. Кадык двигается по горлу, но Доминик не настаивает на том, чтобы проверить ему рот.  
  
Дин послушный, он знает - если будешь принимать лекарства, они тебе помогут. Но доктор Харрисон сказал, что лекарства не помогают, поэтому Дин на самом деле их не глотает. Он зажимает их под языком, подыскивая место, куда бы сплюнуть. В первый раз было нелегко, но Харрисон держался поблизости и кончилось тем, что он просто забрал таблетки у Дина.  
  
Для Харрисона это большой риск, и Дин не понимает, какая доктору от всего этого польза. Дин, конечно, еще как крут, однако он сомневается, что Харрисон не смог бы подыскать себе нормального – ну ладно, может и _не такого_ классного – вместо психа, которого заперли пожизненно в лечебнице, изучая его смертельные безумства.  
  
Прошло два дня, и Дин понял, почему это была не очень хорошая идея, и почему его мозгу так нравились гребаные пилюли.  
  
Чет, натянув на лицо эдакую добродушную улыбочку, что-то говорит доктору Харрисону. Само дружелюбие. Ну просто лучшие друзья. Харрисон не обращает на него внимания. Он и на Дина не смотрит, но главное, что он игнорирует Чета.  
  
И за всеми отражениями, какие только имеются, безглазые уроды бьются из зазеркалья.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, откуда берутся мотыльки?   
  
Харрисон вскидывает взгляд. Он поражен, и даже спокойное любопытство на лице Дина ему не помогает.  
  
\- Нет, Дин, не знаю.  
  
Дин и не ожидал, что знает, поэтому просто кивает.   
  
\- Ничего, все нормально. Она тоже.  
  
Сегодня снова вернулся Джон. Он сидит на стуле рядом с Харрисоном - хотя Дин уверен на сто процентов, что нет там никакого стула, - и смотрит на Дина. Он сердится, словно Дину полагается сказать сейчас что-то особое, важное. Но Дин не понимает, что именно, и скрывает свое волнение, торопливо выпаливая:  
  
\- Понимаете, ее сознание блуждало по клинике. Бродило вверх, вниз, как гитарное соло Джимми, по всему этому гребаному месту. И однажды она зашла туда, куда ей не полагалось. Там она и увидела _их_.  
\- Мотыльков? – переходит на шепот Харрисон.  
  
Дин кивает, облизывая губы, и старается не глядеть в лицо Джону. Пусть отец злится, он все равно расскажет Харрисону. Здесь нет Сэмми, чтобы помочь ему. Харрисон – единственная надежда.  
  
\- Они тоже заметили ее. Увидели ее свет, - Дин неопределенно машет рукой. Сначала нахмурившись, Харрисон, кажется, понимает. – Глаза - зеркало души. А ее глаза сияли так ярко. И мотыльки последовали за ней. Она привела их сюда за собой.  
  
Дин смолкает, увидев лицо Амелии в стеклах очков Харрисона. Искривившийся рот, две дыры вместо глаз. И за нею толпятся уроды, желая придвинуться поближе.  
  
\- И что она тогда сделала? – напоминает о себе Харрисон, когда Дин надолго замолчал.   
\- Она спряталась. За стеклом. В отражении. Мотыльки не видят ее за стеклом.  
\- Это она забирает пациентов и оставляет их без глаз?  
  
Джон закатывает глаза с видом «пустая трата времени», и Дин понимает, почему тот расстроен. Это ведь охота, правильно? Кто, как не Дин должен это сделать? Может, Джону и не нравится Харрисон, но он хороший, и он может помочь! Разве это не самое главное - разобраться с делом?  
  
\- Дин? Это она?  
  
Дин бросает отцу обиженный взгляд и кивает Харрисону.  
  
\- Она так одинока. А вам бы понравилось бродить за отражениями в «Красных Небесах» в одиночку? Она забирает людей за стекло, вырывая глаза, чтобы мотыльки не смогли заметить их свет. Она охраняет их. Они ее друзья. Она забирает только тех, кто больше никому не нужен.  
  
Харрисон рассудительно кивает, как будто понимая. Дину жаль старую деву, ну и компания у нее – маньяки да убийцы. Однако она вечно приказывает Дину, ее уроды пристают к нему, поэтому жалость Дина имеет пределы. Харрисон скрипит ручкой в блокноте, записывая, и Джон опять расселся в кресле, скрестив на груди руки и иронично усмехаясь. _Не торопись, сынок_ , говорит он, _Когда придет время_. Дин бы следовал приказам, если бы он только понимал, что они означают.  
  
\- Но почему она все еще здесь, Дин?  
  
Дин не сводит с него глаз. Интересно, Харрисон хоть слушал то, что он только что ему втолковывал? Дин представляет, что испытывал отец, когда не попадали в цель чуть ли не пятидесяти футов ширины.  
  
\- Потому что _они_ все еще здесь.  
  
…  
…


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Итак, спокойно, без напора. Если Дин все испортит, то отправится обратно за решетку, к тому же лишится пусть маленькой но надежды. Никакого волнения, просто убедить Сомервиля, что Харрисон сделал сдвинутую личность Дина менее сдвинутой.  
  
В последнюю их встречу Харрисон ужасно нервничал. Беспокойно ерзая на стуле, он проговаривал с Дином одни и те же вопросы, которые ему могут задать. Дин никогда не относился всерьез к школе и учебе, но, наверное, так и готовятся к экзаменам? Разница лишь в том, что это не школа, и, выполнив тест на отлично, ты заработаешь красавчика-психиатра, присланного по твою душу.  
  
  
\- Привет, Дин. Хорошо выглядишь.  
\- Спасибо, я хорошо себя чувствую.  
  
Доктор Сомервиль медленно кивает и смотрит в записи. Очевидно, увиденное его не убедило, и Дин беспокойно переминается на стуле. Сомервиль немедленно настораживается, а Чет готов наброситься на Дина и скрутить, если дело обернется насилием.  
  
Похоже, это будет самое трудное, что Дин когда-либо делал.  
  
…  
…  
  
На следующий день сеанса с Харрисоном не было. Отупляющий эффект препаратов постепенно снижается, однако его пока достаточно, чтобы плавать в тумане и не протестовать, когда Чет, зайдя запереть на ночь, сует ему руку между ног.  
  
Дин глазеет в потолок и ожидает появления Мэри, но она, видимо, застеснялась или запаздывает. А может она нашла чей-то другой потолок, чтобы загореться там? Наверное, Дин наскучил ей как зритель. Со своей стороны Дин должен признать, что появление Мэри давно потеряло для него остроту.  
  
И все же Дину ее не хватает, ведь можно было хоть на что-то отвлекаться.  
  
  
  
Кто-то останавливается в коридоре перед дверью, и Дин вздыхает: это как карма, наказание в виде Чета, чтобы жизнь не казалась такой скучной.  
  
Но это Харрисон. И он улыбается.  
  
Плевать, что они едва знакомы – Дин обожает эту улыбку.  
  
\- Доктор Сомервиль дал согласие на мое пребывание в клинике еще на полгода.  
  
Дин собирается поздравить доктора, но только Харрисон, став коленом на кровать, хватает Дина за грудки и притягивает к себе ближе, собираясь поцеловать. Дин сжимает в кулак белокурые пряди, рывком приближая к себе губы Харрисона. Если прошлый поцелуй был яростным, то этот откровенно зверский. Харрисон с таким нетерпением накидывается на него, что Дин не сомневается – дело кончится прокушенной губой. Хотя он и не возражает.  
  
Дин протискивается коленом между бедер Харрисона и вжимается в его тело, пока тот не вскрикивает беззвучно Дину в губы. Казенные футболки такие тонкие, и хотя Дину кажется, что он почти голый, этого недостаточно. Ему хочется почувствовать кожу на коже, вот что ему нужно. И вообще, он опасный преступник или кто? Сейчас он получит желаемое.  
  
Пока Харрисон, увлекшись, кусает и посасывает Дину челюсть, он занимается рубашкой Харрисона, вытягивая ее из брюк и добираясь до обнаженной кожи. Нащупав восхитительные тазовые косточки Харрисона, он как раз раздумывал, как бы добраться туда и прикусить их, и при этом чтобы губы Харрисона продолжали свое занятие, когда вдруг Харрисон резко отстраняется.  
  
\- Нет, Дин, ну же, перестань… Мы не можем…  
  
Несмотря на мольбу в голосе, он не отрывает взгляд от губ Дина, и тот, нахально воспользовавшись моментом, проводит языком по его губам. В глазах Харрисона появляется блеск, и он начинает снова склоняться к Дину.  
  
\- Нет, - произносит он тут же и опять отодвигается. – Мы не можем сделать это здесь. Не хочу я трахаться, не спуская глаз с чертовой двери, - он проводит языком по скуле Дина, и во рту Дина загорается от желания. – Ты заслуживаешь мое внимание целиком. Вот. Поэтому мы не можем сделать это здесь.  
\- Тогда _где_? Мои возможности вроде как ограничены, старик. Или здесь, или с парой медсестер или медбратьев в виде зрителей.  
\- Таких как Чет?  
  
Дин замирает и больше не притягивает к себе Харрисона. Усевшись на кровати, он отирает ладонью лицо.  
  
\- Обязательно каждый раз упоминать Чета? – вышло более обиженно, чем Дин намеривался.  
  
Харрисон соскальзывает с легко скрипнувшей кровати, становится на ноги. Не глядя на Дина, он заправлет рубашку, потом откидывает пряди со лба. Но не уходит, и это уже что-то значит, да?  
  
\- Дин, скажи, что он делает с тобой. Я знаю, что делает. Я ведь вижу, когда вы рядом. Если он причиняет тебе боль…  
\- Слушай, я серийный убийца, который болтает о демонах и видит свою мать, горящую на потолке. Если я начну показывать пальцем на примерного сотрудника клиники, то, знаешь ли, не удивлюсь, если мне никто не поверит.  
  
Харрисон молча смотрит на него, но в темноте трудно разглядеть выражение его лица. И Дина это пугает.  
  
\- Я бы поверил, - произносит тот, наконец.  
  
Дин выдает резкий, но довольный смешок.  
  
\- Я давно сомневаюсь в твоем рассудке, - Харрисон по-прежнему молчит, и Дин пытается изобразить кривую улыбку. – Забудь, я разберусь с Четом.   
  
…  
…  
  
 _Сэм трахает его, не торопясь, медленными, глубокими толчками, которые, он прекрасно знает, сводят Дина с ума. Ладони Сэма ложатся на бедра Дина, поднимая выше, раскрывая шире. Вздохи застревают у Дина в горле, он даже видеть ничего не может, и пронизанная солнцем комната расплывается перед его глазами. Где-то в животе нарастает сладкая боль. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Сэмми, ударяясь в него бедрами, вошел глубже, заполнил собой все его существо и упорядочил хаос внутри. Дину нужно, чтобы его оттрахали до бесчуствия, сильно и грубо, и чтобы задыхаться, и не думать ни о чем другом.  
  
Порой Сэм так и делает, устраивает ему жесткий грязный трах в туалете бара, или толкает его на колени у обочины дороги, чтобы Дин ему отсосал. Но иногда он делает вот так: медленное движение рук, нежное прикосновение. Не торопясь раскрывает Дина пальцами, языком. Желание кипит у Дина под кожей, но Сэм упрямый и нахальный сукин сын, и потому никуда не торопится. Когда он, наконец, проникает в Дина, тот опускается до жалобного стона, кажется, он сейчас сломается.  
  
\- Тихо, детка, - шепчет Сэм ему над ухом. – Я понял, я тебя понял.   
  
И Дин любит его так сильно, что, наверное, эта любовь убьет его на месте.  
  
Ладони Сэма обхватывают его, тянут на себя, и член продвигается глубже. Большими пальцами он цепляет Дину соски, целует его в шею. Дин пытается умолять, но получается лишь бессвязный задыхающийся звук.  
  
Низкий раскат смеха Сэма отдается сотрясением в теле Дина. Губы Сэма скользят по его плечу, он притягивает его за бедра, пока Дин не наполняется им. Но Сэм не двигается. Кажется, он просто счастлив держать вот так Дина, с членом в заднице, и губы его, едва касаясь, оставляют поцелуи на блестящей от пота коже Дина.  
  
\- Я понял тебя, детка. Все хорошо, успокойся. Я с тобой._  
  
Когда Дин просыпается, по щекам его текут слезы. Он вытирает лицо о подушку, переворачивается и прикусывает губу до тех пор, пока не проходит желание закричать.  
  
…  
…  
  
Похоже, Мэри и Джон забросили Дина. Однако остается Харрисон, он улыбается и смотрит на Дина так, что нет сомнений, о чем именно он сейчас думает. Дин потягивается в кресле, откидываясь назад и разводя ноги, и наблюдает при этом, как темнеет взгляд Харрисона.  
  
\- Итак, - произносит Харрисон после паузы. Он оттягивает галстук на шее, поглядывая в свои записи. – Хочешь поговорить об Амелии? Или перейдем к другой теме?  
\- Разве мы не закончили с Амелией?   
  
Харрисон кивает, продолжая просматривать документы.  
  
\- Э-э, ну, тебе, возможно, интересно узнать, что она умерла в 38-м, обширный инсульт. Ее кремировали, - Харрисон быстро смотрит на Дина, ожидая реакции, затем, кивнув, продолжает. – Ладно, оставим Амелию. О чем ты хочешь поговорить?   
\- Серьезно, чувак, не очень-то у тебя получается. Разве не ты должен предлагать тему? Спрашивать о моих снах и всякое такое?   
  
Харрисон, сама любезность, пожимает плечами и берет ручку, приготовившись что-то строчить, что именно - Дину совсем не хочется знать.  
  
\- Ладно, что тебе снилось прошлой ночью?   
  
Ну, уж этому не бывать. Не собирается он рассказывать Харрисону о трахе с Сэмми. Такой беседы вообще никогда не будет. Он просто не станет это обсуждать. Даже не пытайтесь, в противном случае он предпримет очень решительные действия. Мотнув головой, Дин скрещивает на груди руки.  
  
\- Слабовато, старик. Если я сказал слово «сны», это не означает, что ты должен меня о них расспрашивать. Выбери что-нибудь другое.  
  
Харрисон сжимает губы, но, поразмыслив секунду, что-то пишет на бумаге. Дину не терпится узнать, что.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда расскажи мне об отношениях со своим отцом.  
\- Это еще зачем?   
  
Несмотря на задиристые нотки в голосе Дина, Харрисон сохраняет спокойный вид.  
  
\- Твоя мать умерла, когда ты был совсем ребенком. Думаю, воспитывая, отец оказал на тебя большое влияние. Мне хотелось бы знать, что ты о нем думаешь.  
  
У Дина создается впечатление, что Харрисон нарочно сбивает его с толку. Он изучает доктора какое-то время, чтобы понять, где же скрыт подвох. Но на лице Харрисона бесстрастное выражение, его губы чуть приоткрылись в ожидании ответа.  
  
\- Мой отец не давал себя в обиду, - отвечает, наконец, Дин. – Никому и никогда.  
  
Психиатру тут нечего анализировать.  
  
…  
…  
  
С доктором Харрисоном Джон обычно вел себя тихо. Не особо в восторге, но молчал. Дин уже привык.   
  
Но едва только Дина вывели в коридор, он тут же заслышал сердитые вопли Джона. Хотя тот и обрывает поток ругательств, стоит громыхнуть браслету на запястье доктора Рехтман. У Дина подкашиваются ноги, но Чет хватает его за локоть и опять ставит на ноги.   
  
Доктор Рехтман выдает Дину тонкогубую улыбку и жестом указывает ему на кресло, как будто его уже не швырнул туда Чет. Она что-то говорит Дину, но расслышать ее сквозь вопли Джона почти невозможно. Дин съеживается от окриков отца, и Рехтман, хмурясь, отмечает что-то в истории болезни. Усилием воли Дин фокусируется на докторе, приказывая отцу уйти.  
  
Никуда Джон не уходит, но его громкие проклятия сменяются тихим ворчанием.  
  
\- … делаешь большие успехи. Ты согласен с этим?   
  
Дин встряхивается.  
  
\- Простите, что?   
  
Рехтман замолкает. На лице ее бесстрастное выражение, и между зубов снова застрял шпинат. Она что-то записывает, а браслет ее при этом яростно бренчит, словно предупреждение.   
  
\- Доктор Харрисон утверждает, что ты делаешь большие успехи. Ты это чувствуешь?  
\- Да… Да, я чувствую себя лучше.  
  
Она не верит ему. Дин и не ожидал, что поверит. Она видит его насквозь, лучше, чем остальные. Почти так же ясно, как Харрисон, только тот еще знает, каково это чувствовать губы Дина на своих губах. Но Дин должен постараться. Он отказался от своих лекарств ради Харрисона, он не может допустить, чтобы его отобрали.  
  
\- Ты помнишь один из наших прежних разговоров? – спрашивает Рехтман.   
  
«Красные Небеса» - что-то незыблемое в памяти Дина. Прошлое напоминает о себе вспышками и обрывочными картинами. Но затем настали «Красные небеса», и, казалось, он всегда был здесь, есть и будет.   
  
Отрицательно качнув головой, Дин ожидает ее следующий ход.   
  
\- Я спрашивала о твоем брате.  
  
Живот Дина сводит сильно и резко, до боли. Ему словно перекрывают кислород. Дину хочется спрятаться внутри себя, но он лишь хватается за край стола и смотрит на Рехтман.   
  
\- В прошлый раз ты ответил мне на этот вопрос в весьма враждебном тоне. Если тебе стало лучше, можем мы снова об этом поговорить?   
  
Дышать становится еще тяжелее. Ребра впиваются тело, в груди слишком тесно, чтобы легким как следует вдохнуть. Джон опять орет на него, и Дин закрывает глаза. Слишком громко, слишком много всего. Он начинает подниматься, он хочет встать и уйти, но Чет тут как тут, железной рукой удерживая его на месте.  
  
\- Пока ты оставался в клинике, твой брат совершил ряд убийств, похожих на те, за которые тебя подвергли наказанию. Что ты об этом скажешь?   
  
_…сэммисэммисэммисэммисэммисэмми…_  
  
Джон ожидал лучшего от своего старшего. У Дина есть работа, и не время сейчас для слабости и нерешительности. Дин должен присматривать за братом. А он чем занимается? Не таким его Джон воспитал.   
  
В комнате совсем не осталось воздуха. Голова у Дина идет кругом, она какая-то распухшая и горячая. Сейчас он точно отрубится, перед глазами уже плывет. Дин сопротивляется, но ни Рехтман, ни Джон не собираются заткнуться и помолчать, и дать ему возможность собраться.   
  
\- Ты гордишься им? Разочарован? Он тебя подвел?   
  
Пол уходит из-под ног Дина, и последнее, что он видит – тени, ползущие по стене.  
  
…  
…  
  
Все кажется таким громким. Дин никогда не считал себя тепличным растением, но сейчас он не может вынести комнату отдыха. С экрана телевизора доносятся пронзительные звуки, все громко галдят и бормочут без конца. Даже скрип ножек стула по полу выводит из себя.   
  
Он сидит на стуле, сгорбившись, и чувствует, как внутри все туже наматывается узел.   
  
Харрисон присаживается перед ним на корточки, пытается заглянуть ему в глаза.   
  
\- Дин?   
  
Дин отводит взгляд. Харрисон поднимается, оставляя его в покое. Дин краем глаза видит, как он удаляется сквозь резкий рваный шум толпы. Дин уходит в себя и пытается выудить лицо Сэмми из всего дерьма, что скопилось в голове. И не находит его. Сэмми - просто идея, концепция.  
  
Шепот Лорен, склонившейся к Харрисону, еле слышен, и все же доносится до ушей Дина.   
  
_Нервный срыв. Его спросили о брате._  
  
Дин отворачивается к окну и смотрит, не мигая, на безглазые лица за стеклом.  
  
…  
…  
  
Мэри ярко пламенеет на потолке, и в пепле проступает кровь. Дин чувствует, как она капает на лицо, теплая, влажная, видит, как она покрывает плечи Чета, словно рваное одеяло.  
  
Его тело безвольное, как тряпка, и Чет без труда двигает и тащит его. Дин сосет ему пальцы, потом член, и принимает все с молчаливой покорностью. Когда Чет накрывает его рот своим, Дин представляет, что это Харрисон. А может, и Сэмми.  
  
К коже присохла липкая корка. Чет застегивает себе молнию на белых форменных брюках и склоняется над ним, отстегивая ремни на запястьях. Уже вставив ключ в замок, он оборачивается.  
  
\- Вы с Сэмми были _очень_ близки, а?  
  
Что-то разбивается со звоном, кажется, зеркало, думает Дин, хотя он может и ошибаться.  
  
…  
…  
  
Завтрак так хорошо пахнет. Тосты и хлопья, и кофе, правда, не настолько горячий, как любит Дин, но зато горький, черный. Сейчас бы он точно убил кого-нибудь за ломтик бекона. Или за гамбургер. Хотя бы за кусок пирога.   
  
Чет подводит его к столу, и Дин смотрит на еду, не отрываясь, стиснув пальцами спинку стула.  
  
\- Приступай, принцесса, не весь же день нам тут торчать.  
  
Дин вдруг резко переводит на него взгляд, и почему-то его кулак врезается Чету в челюсть. Он бьет его снова и снова, пока руки не вспыхивают огнем, и комната наполняется грозным, кровожадным ревом. Слышатся голоса, и среди всех - голос Харрисона: _Дин, нет, Господи, нет, нет!_ А потом Джим и остальные сбивают Дина с ног, бросают на пол, и он, пытаясь втянуть глоток воздуха, видит теперь лишь босые ноги и белые туфли. Кто-то хватает его, колено давит в спину, его руки растянуты по сторонам.  
  
\- Дайте ему успокоительное!  
\- О, Боже, он…  
\- Иисусе! Эта скотина сломала мне челюсть! Гребаная тварь! О, Боже, моя челюсть!   
  
Кофе _так хорошо_ пахнет.  
  
…  
…  
  
Никаких окон, никаких зеркал, вообще никакого стекла.   
  
Мягкие белые стены.   
  
Тело как мокрая тряпка, такое тяжелое, что не сдвинуться с места.  
  
…  
…  
  
 _\- Когда все это закончится, я тебя просто убью, - Сэм достает термометр у Дина изо рта, проверяет и строит сердитую физиономию. – Отлично. Теперь у тебя температура. И ты, конечно, считаешь, что это того стоило, лишь бы вытащить Импалу.  
\- Снег для машины не подарок.  
  
Сэм усаживается рядом с Дином, опираясь на спинку кровати, и смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
  
\- Другого я от тебя и не ожидал.  
  
Дин жалко хлюпает носом, и Сэм смягчается. Он гладит мокрый от пота лоб Дина, и потом, стараясь сделать это незаметно, вытирая руку о его джинсы. Дин подвигается к нему, утыкаясь лицом в его бедро, и вытирает о Сэмовы джинсы свой сопливый нос.  
  
Сэм усмехается, негромко и с теплотой.  
  
\- Господи, ну какой же ты мерзкий тип.  
  
Его твердая ладонь такая знакомая. Он поглаживает Дина по голове, пока тот не засыпает. _  
  
…  
…  
  
Люди приходят и уходят, топая где-то там, вне поля зрения, на котором зафиксирован взгляд Дина. Иногда с ним заговаривают, и Дин отвечает, но слова складываются в бессвязное мычание.  
  
Постепенно становится легче не скатываться в сон, и Дин проводит дольше времени с сознанием того, что щека его прижата к полу, и может разглядеть полоски на белых мягких стенах. Наконец, Дин понимает, что не только его тело виновато в неподвижности – он еще и в смирительной рубашке.  
  
Наркотическое забытье сменяется обычным сном, но Дин по-прежнему не в состоянии следить за временем суток. Как только он начинает давать осмысленные ответы на вопросы медсестер, его навещает доктор Сомервиль. Он пристально смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Дин отвечает ему таким же взглядом.  
  
\- С возвращением, - говорит ему Сомервиль. - Как самочувствие?  
\- Супер. Можно мне теперь домой?  
  
Сомервиль, склонив голову набок, издает задумчивый возглас.  
  
\- Ты вызываешь наше беспокойство, Дин. Дела твои шли на лад, но ты сделал большой шаг назад. Очевидно, то, чем занимался с тобой доктор Харрисон, не пошло тебе на пользу, как мы предполагали. Поэтому мы решаем сейчас, что предпринять.  
  
Дин, облизнувшись, пытается приподнять голову.  
  
\- Что именно?  
  
Улыбка Сомервиля совершенно ему не нравится.  
  
\- Все делается ради твоего выздоровления. Ты ведь знаешь, это наша цель.  
  
…  
…  
  
Наверное, сейчас ночь, потому что ночью в клинике тише, лишь иногда раздается одинокое шарканье ног медсестры в коридоре, или Амелия вместе со своими уродцами за стеклом скребется где-то вдалеке. Дин не спит. Его тело возвращается под контроль, и он наслаждается этим ощущением. Сжаться, расслабиться, сжаться, расслабиться. Полезные навыки.  
  
Когда в замке поворачивается ключ, Дин напрягается: он не слышал, чтобы кто-то приблизился к двери. Силуэт Харрисона закрывает собой приглушенный ночной свет, пробившийся из коридора. Харрисон подбегает к кровати Дина, и его длинные проворные пальцы начинают возиться с пряжками на спине, щекочут как пауки.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Дин. – Мы куда-то идем?  
\- Ш-ш-ш, тихо! Да, идем. Я забираю тебя отсюда. Мы уходим.  
  
Это становится интересно, и Дину нравится Харрисон, так что он не собирается возражать. К тому же, это здорово - избавиться от смирительной рубашки. Он позволяет Харрисону поставить себя на ноги – тот не спускает глаз с двери – и на пробу поводит плечами. Тело слушается, хотя его и трясет как липку, и пока не стоит торопиться, но тело слушается. Это совсем не помешает, если они куда-то направляются.  
  
Харрисон быстро окидывает Дина взглядом, руки умело ощупывают его на предмет повреждений. Похоже, он доволен тем, что обнаружил. Вернувшись к двери, он оглядывает коридор, потом кивком подзывает Дина.  
  
В теле Дина просыпаются старые инстинкты, и мускулы отзываются на них, как тогда, в спортзале. Это ему знакомо. В ладонях неуютная пустота, и Дин хватает Харрисона за рукав, пока они не вышли из палаты.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты захватил хоть какое-нибудь оружие?  
  
Харрисон колеблется, а Дин думает, что сомневаться, стоит ли доверять серийному убийце, нужно было раньше, до того, как ты освободишь его от смирительной рубашки. Но Харрисон вытаскивает из рукава маленький скальпель и, повертев в пальцах, протягивает Дину рукояткой вперед.  
  
\- Все, что я смог пронести через охрану, - объясняет он Дину в ответ на его удивленно приподнятую бровь.  
\- Чувак, ты что, контрабандой носишь ножи мимо охраны?  
  
Губы Харрисона складываются в улыбку, такую живую и солнечную, что Дину хочется его немедленно поцеловать.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, как _опасны_ бывают люди, которых держат здесь под замком?   
  
Пустынный коридор залит бледно-голубым светом. Пол под голыми ступнями Дина такой холодный, кожу покалывает, чувства обостряются. Скальпель придает ему уверенности. Как и Харрисон. Он держится немного впереди Дина, шагает широко и уверенно. Широкоплечий, в дорогом костюме. Дин чувствует острый укол совести за то, что рушит парню карьеру. После таких поступков обратного пути нет.  
  
Харрисон явно побывал на первом посту: медсестра, навалившись на стол, судорожно посапывает, на полу валяется пустой шприц. Отбросив ногой шприц подальше с глаз, Харрисон отпирает двери и пропускает Дина.  
  
Вжавшись в стену при звуке шагов, они выжидают, пока неподалеку проходит медсестра. Когда шаги стихают, Дин бросает на Харрисона взгляд.  
  
\- У тебя ведь есть план? Надеюсь, не через центральный вход?  
  
Мускулы на шее Харрисона подрагивают, и Дин еле сдерживает безнадежный вздох. Мало того, что ставится под удар карьера парня, вероятность, что дело выгорит – вообще нулевая. Хотя Винчестеры этим и славятся, правда? Умением схватить Леди Удачу, стоит той отвернуться. В конце концов, еще ни одна девица не отказала Дину Винчестеру.  
  
Они крадутся в молчании, и Дин старается не обращать внимания на Амелию и ее друзей, бегущих за ними вдоль отражений. Те, словно дети на школьном дворе, оживленно размахивают руками, разевают рты в крике, но сквозь стекло ничего не слышно.  
  
Впереди коридор делает резкий поворот, и они почти достигли угла, как вдруг навстречу им показывается охрана. Резко останавливаясь, Харрисон делает шаг назад.  
  
\- О, нет, _вот дерьмо_!  
  
По мнению Дина, это неточное описание ситуации, потому что, кроме целой бригады местных санитаров с их мерзкими дубинками, в придачу появляются копы. _Копы_. Вооруженные. С ними Сомервиль и Джим, но… _Полиция?_ А это что за хрень? Тот парень, кажется, из ФБР. Полиция, ФБР... Дина охватывают ностальгические чувства, и не из приятных.  
  
Раздается отрывистый лай команд, и все они направлены на Дина в застиранной казенной пижаме и с пародией на нож в руке.  
  
\- Оставаться на месте! Руки вверх! Руки вверх! Не двигаться!  
  
Харрисон начинает поднимать руки, но Дин решает воспользоваться ситуацией. Это нечестно – поманить свободой перед самым носом, а потом забрать обратно. Хотели показать ему конфетку и потом отнять? Не так быстро.  
  
Харрисон не успевает сдаться, потому что Дин обхватывает его рукой за горло, потянув болвана чуток вниз (ну кто воспримет преступника всерьез, если ему приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до горла заложника). Лезвие скальпеля, угрожающе сверкнув, приставлено к горлу Харрисона, и тот, напрягшись, подается назад, на Дина. С каждым его вздохом скальпель скользит вверх-вниз по коже.  
  
\- А ну, пропусти! – орет Дин. – В сторону, я сказал!  
  
И он идет вперед. Согнутому в три погибели длинноногому Харрисону совсем не легко двигаться вместе с Дином, да еще при этом с опаской посматривать на лезвие у шеи.  
  
Копы не реагируют.  
  
\- В сторону, или я перережу ему глотку! От уха до уха!  
  
Агент ФБР склоняет голову, недоверчиво хмуря брови.  
  
\- Ты блефуешь, Дин. Мы прекрасно это знаем. Ты не причинишь ему вред.  
  
С каких это пор Дина перестали считать угрозой? Может, Чет поделился с ними своей теорией о Дине и члене? Дин ужасно плохой, _плохой_ человек. Он приставил нож к горлу своего психиатра, и он хочет отсюда выйти. И не важно, что агент прав, и Дин не собирается ранить беднягу. Все дело в том, что Дин непредсказуемый серийный убийца, но никто его не слушает.  
  
\- Что ты говоришь? – продолжает Дин. – Уверен?!  
  
Агент демонстративно наводит на него пистолет.  
  
\- Хватит морочить нам голову, Дин, не выйдет. Ты его не ранишь.  
\- Он не узнал меня! – подает голос Харрисон. – Наркотики, травма… он… Он вообще _не знает_ , кто я!  
  
Паника так и звенит в его голосе, и Дин с любопытством смотрит на Харрисона, он не понимает, что все это значит. Видимо, он что-то упустил. Но тут размышления Дина прерывает громкий приказ и металлический лязг затворов.  
  
…  
…  
  
Вспоминая позже, прыжок в армированное стекло выглядел со стороны, наверное, совершенно глупо. Стукнуться в него и, отскочив, рухнуть на пол – это бы не прибавило Дину очков. И Харрисон точно перестал бы с ним разговаривать. И все же хорошо, что в тот момент Дин долго не раздумывал, а просто _сделал_ это.  
  
До сих пор он помнит ощущение: стекло вдруг сделалось жидким и холодным, и они с Харрисоном проваливаются в него. Дин не понимал, куда вдруг делись копы и агенты ФБР, почему он лежит на холодном полу, а сверху, большущий как горилла, на нем развалился Харрисон.  
  
Дин поднимается на ноги и оглядывается по сторонам. Тот же самый коридор. Разве что… Он хлопает ресницами, протирает глаза. Все какое-то перекошенное. И если долго смотреть, то стены начинают двигаться. Перемещаться. Не стоит быстро переводить взгляд. А потом Дин увидел отражения.   
  
Харрисон стонет, приподнимаясь, следует за взглядом Дина и стонет еще громче.   
  
\- О, _черт_. Поверить не могу, мы в зазеркалье. Бесподобно.   
  
Полиция, ФБР и остальные в растерянности мечутся за стеклом, кричат что-то, но не слышно ни звука; их силуэты искажены, но вполне различимы. По стенам клиники «Красные Небеса» ползут тени.   
  
Харрисон вздыхает и оглядывается. Дин нерешительно поднимает руку и вытирает темно-красную капельку крови, застывшую на шее Харрисона. Тот смотрит на Дина, и ему хочется отвести взгляд.  
  
\- Значит, я не узна _ю_ тебя, - говорит он. – Наверное, это очень обидно.  
  
Харрисон коротко выдыхает, все еще осматривая коридор. Он приваливается спиной к Дину, и ему становится от этого спокойнее.  
  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как, - Харрисон широко улыбается Дину, но теплота улыбки не может скрыть боли. – Не волнуйся. Ты был не в себе из-за лекарств почти год. Давай сначала выберемся отсюда, а уж потом…  
\- Раззнакомимся? – подсказывает Дин.  
  
Харрисон смеется и кивает. Останавливаясь, он подбирает скальпель, оброненный Дином.  
  
\- Типа того. Я подозреваю, именно здесь и скрылась Амелия. Ну и псих же она была, если сотворила такое.   
  
Сузив глаза, Харрисон приближается к стеклу. Там повсюду длинные черные тени, плотные, вязкие потеки. Мечущиеся, страшные. Он возвращается к Дину.  
  
\- Это и есть мотыльки? Неудивительно, что она решила спрятаться.  
  
В коридоре на отдалении раздается шелестящий звук, словно кто-то пробирается через груды мусора. Но коридор пуст. Дин и Харрисон становятся ближе друг к другу. Медленно перемещаясь, толкаясь вслепую от стен, к ним подплывает один из слепых уродов.   
  
Харрисон резко вздыхает, хотя крепко сжимает скальпель в вытянутой руке.   
  
Существо приближается, и теперь Дин может рассмотреть его. Наверное, раньше это была женщина, только кожа у нее стала серой и обвисшей, смятая как пергаментная бумага. В глазницах зияют влажные кровавые дыры, и следы от ногтей расходятся в стороны подобно лучам звезд. Желудок Дина делает недовольный кульбит. Какие-то тихие, нечленораздельные звуки вырываются из ее рта, и Дин задается вопросом - только ли глаза забирает Амелия?  
  
Существо проходит совсем рядом, и Дин невольно отворачивается. Как будто собираясь коснуться каждого из них, оно все равно продолжает путь, исчезая в конце коридора.  
  
Харрисон тяжело выдыхает, поглядывая на Дина.  
  
\- Да уж, милая компания, - говорит он, и Дин, прыснув со смеху, зажимает рот рукой.  
\- Пошли, нужно найти Аме…  
\- Ох уж эта современная молодежь, никаких забот, - тут же откликается тихий женский голос. – Ходят здесь с открытыми глазами. Осветили все как на День Независимости. Сначала сделают, а потом подумают.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Дину доводилось ее видеть, казалось, у Амелии тоже нет глаз. Но сейчас, рассмотрев ее поближе, а не сквозь кривое зеркало, он понял, что она просто закрыла глаза. Амелия еще не совсем старуха, и есть в ней какая-то детская непосредственность. Она босая, лицо обрамляют идеально гладкие пепельные волосы.   
  
Пошатываясь, Амелия приближается.   
  
\- О _нет_ , - говорит она, касаясь лица Харрисона. – Ты не можешь остаться. Нет, ты просто… С тобой бы у нас было хлопот вдвойне. Вдвоем мы затмим солнце! – она смеется тонким странным фальцетом. Потом поворачивается к Дину, и провал ее рта сам собой превращается в улыбку. – А тебя я оставлю. Бедняжечка. Бросили тебя гнить здесь. Но ты все храбро перенес. Такой сильный мальчик.  
  
Амелия гладит ладонями лицо Дина, и ее пальцы, подбираясь ближе к его глазам, из мягких как пух превращаются в загнутые когти. Дин чувствует, как по лицу струится теплая кровь, но в состоянии лишь выдать слабый протестующий возглас.  
  
\- Нет! – вмешивается Харрисон. – Нет, ты не можешь! Ты… Ты ведь забираешь только тех, кто никому не нужен… Тех, за кем никто не придет. А я _пришел_! Знаю, я шел слишком долго. Я запоздал. Но ты не понимаешь, сколько времени я не мог сюда пробраться! Мне пришлось подделать документы, создать несуществующую личность! И… и это стоило кучу денег, которых у нас никогда не было! Но я сделал это. Я пришел за ним. Ты не можешь его оставить.  
  
Амелия и Дин поворачиваются одновременно, глядя на искаженное лицо Харрисона с выражением легкого замешательства. Харрисон, задыхаясь, широко распахнув глаза, умоляюще смотрит на Амелию. Кровь продолжает струиться по щекам Дина, палец Амелии, острый как игла, застыл над его глазом.  
  
\- Я Сэм, - продолжает Харрисон, – Сэмми. Да, ты не узнаешь меня, ты все еще… Они так накачали тебя отравой, что тебе кажется, ты вообще меня _не знаешь_. Но все наладится. Лекарства выйдут, тебе станет лучше, и ты меня узнаешь. Посмотришь, так и будет.   
  
Не то чтобы Дин не верит ему, но и не сказать, что верит. Об этом стоит как следует поразмыслить на досуге, но совсем не до лирики, когда Амелия пытается выковырять тебе глаза. Дин хватает ее руки и оттягивает прочь. Кончики ее пальцев черны от крови, и Дину даже не хочется представлять, что за вид сейчас у его лица.   
  
\- Я иду с ним, - заявляет он. – Хотя, конечно, спасибо за приглашение.   
  
Она склоняется к нему ближе, обдавая Дина затхлым влажным дыханием. Немного странно, что тебя пристально изучает существо, глаза которого плотно закрыты. Под ее пергаментными веками происходит движение, как у людей во сне. Она опять вздыхает и опускает руки.   
  
\- С глазами здесь находиться не положено. Вы должны уйти. Забирайте свои глаза и уходите.  
  
Дин делает шаг в сторону, чтобы поскорее убраться от нее подальше, но Сэм не двигается с места. Он кивает на окно.   
  
\- Кто они такие? – спрашивает он. – Мотыльки. Откуда они взялись?  
\- С тобой бывало, что ты смотришь на картину, и вдруг кажется, что она начинает смотреть на тебя в ответ? – Сэм и Дин не мигая, следят за ее слепым лицом, и Амелия продолжает нетерпеливо. – Однажды, когда я спала, моя душа заблудилась и попала к ним… Они заметили, что я смотрю. Я побежала – они за мной. И с тех пор не отстают.  
\- Все ясно, - заявляет Сэм так спокойно и рассудительно, будто они обсуждают новый фильм. – Но откуда они взялись? Почему ты от них прячешься?  
  
Похоже, это и правда Сэмми. Вряд ли кто-то еще может испугать мертвого психа, прячущегося в диковинном зазеркалье собственного изготовления. А вот с Сэмми станется.   
  
Лицо Амелии морщится, она в замешательстве.   
  
\- Им нужен мой свет, - поясняет она. – Они хотят…  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – не отстает Сэм. Он переводит дух, прочесывая пальцами спутанные пряди, и этот жест – а ведь Харрисон делал так сотню раз на глазах Дина – вдруг снова становится знакомым. – Я просто хочу сказать, что ты не знаешь, откуда они пришли и не знаешь, что именно им нужно. Ты просто убегаешь, прячешься. Но ты не сможешь прятаться вечно.  
\- Почему?  
  
Да, только Сэмми под силу разозлить призрак пожилой леди.  
  
\- Потому, - поясняет он. – Это место не будет существовать вечно. – Всему приходит конец. И тогда не останется окон. Стекол, зеркал. И тебе придется столкнуться с ними лицом к лицу.  
  
Если бы Амелия не была чокнутой-пречокнутой старушкой, которая убивала таких же чокнутых, выдирая им глаза, ее бы стоило сейчас пожалеть. Она судорожно вздыхает и качает головой. Да, это точно Сэмми, потому что этот настырный ублюдок вдруг хватает Амелию за плечи, как будто она ему обычный человек.  
  
\- Пойми, не получится жить здесь вечно. Ты можешь выйти со мной и с Дином, выйдем втроем, а потом ты убежишь, если хочешь. Они последуют за тобой, но мне кажется, они просто хотят домой. А если они не собираются домой, захотят тебя обидеть, тогда ты просто сожжешь их. Это случается с мотыльками, если они слишком близко подлетают к свету. В любом случае, ты обгонишь их, Амелия, ты быстрая.  
  
Коридор вдруг расползается, дрожит, и Дин отводит от Амелии взгляд. Он разглядывает мотыльков в отражении: интересно, какие же они на самом деле? Наверняка гораздо больше, чем пятна теней. Он собрался было спросить Амелию, но Сэм уже и так заморочил ей голову.  
  
Однако Дин все-таки касается плеча Сэма, попутно одаривая Амелию дружелюбной улыбкой, которой она все равно не может видеть с закрытыми глазами. Хотя та и улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Извини, можно… его… на пару слов.  
  
Он тянет Сэма в сторону, но, наверное, это пустая трата времени: если старуха видит без глаз, то, скорее всего, она и слышит прекрасно.  
  
Дин вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- Ты хорошо подумал? «Может, они просто потерялись, может, хотят подружиться. Вдруг они сами тебя боятся»? А вдруг, они только того и ждут, чтобы сожрать ее мозг, или душу, или что там еще?  
  
Сэм оглядывается на Амелию и опять сутулится. Харрисон никогда не сутулился. Забавно, Харрисон не стеснялся быть саскватчем, в отличие от Сэма.  
  
\- Слушай, может, я и не псих, как она, но ты же сам слышал, что она сказала… - Сэм строит физиономию, лицо его заливает краска, словно он ожидает насмешки Дина над тем, что собирается сказать, однако все равно решительно продолжает: - Во мне много света. Я пробыл в «Красных Небесах» несколько месяцев и… мотыльки меня не тронули. Мне даже кошмары не снились. Мотыльки ждут именно ее, - вывод Сэма был не так уж и неприятен, как могло показаться. Если бы это на самом деле было правдой. Беспокойство явно отразилось на лице Дина, потому что Сэм робко улыбается, добавляя: - Они даже не знают, что такое отражение. Амелия пряталась за стеклом семьдесят лет. _Возможно_ , они и зло, но они _определенно_ туго соображают.  
  
Дин медленно кивает, и Сэм улыбается чуть шире, как будто одобрение Дина - это то, чего ему не хватало. Дин молит Бога, чтобы Сэм оказался прав.  
  
\- Знаешь, думаю, он прав, - успокаивает Дин Амелию. – Не сегодня, так завтра, в один прекрасный день тебе придется уйти отсюда. Почему бы тебе не сделать это, пока я и… он, пока мы рядом? _Мы выйдем вместе_.  
\- Но… но… - ее нижняя губа дрожит, словно сейчас отвалится. – Здесь я в безопасности.  
\- Нет, ты просто _не выходишь на свет_ , - поясняет Сэм. – А это большая разница.  
  
Амелия оглядывается на покачивающийся коридор, и Дин чувствует, что она на грани. Трудно сказать, правильно ли делает Сэм, так сильно давя на нее, но уверен, что Сэм все равно не отступится. Амелия проводит кончиками пальцев по липкому месиву на щеке Дина.  
  
\- А как же мои друзья?  
\- Они остаются здесь только ради тебя, - говорит Сэм. – Больше их здесь ничто не держит. Я позабочусь о них. Ты не отпускаешь их отсюда, - он смотрит на нее добрым взглядом карих глаз, такой милый. – Ну же, Амелия, пошли с нами, снаружи гораздо лучше.  
  
…  
…  
  
Не видно никакого света в конце туннеля, правда есть что-то не совсем темное. Чем ближе, тем светлее впереди. Наверное, сейчас была бы уместна какая-нибудь поэтичная метафора, но Дин не умеет сочинять стихи. Пусть это делает Сэм, который, правда, полностью занят Амелией. Не до метафор, когда у вас на руках старая чокнутая леди, которую нужно вывести из помещения.  
  
Амелия идет между ними, и они держат ее за руки. Она такая маленькая по сравнению с каждым из них, но походка ее твердая, уверенная, чего трудно ожидать от того, кто, по всем статьям, уже умер и похоронен. Дин не любит, когда нарушается естественный порядок вещей - мертвое должно оставаться мертвым. Это вечно усложняет ситуацию.  
  
\- Осталось еще немного, - бормочет Сэм. – Почти пришли.  
  
Голос у него глубокий, успокаивающий, и, хотя Дин не уверен, кого именно Сэм хочет успокоить – Амелию, или его, но это срабатывает.  
  
Туннель для труповозки – жутковатое место. Не страшнее тех мест, где Дину довелось бывать, но здесь темно и сыро, и резко воняет стерильным. На полпути им попадается брошенная у стены каталка, на ней под простыней что-то лежит, однако Дин не уверен - на самом ли деле, или это просто игра воображения Амелии.  
  
В конце туннеля разливается сероватый свет, и Дин готов поклясться, что видит тени веток, качающихся на ветру. Там, снаружи деревья. Он вспоминает запах листьев, и ему до боли хочется _попробовать их на вкус_.  
  
И тут начинает греметь. Сначала ничего не видно, звук доносится из глубины туннеля. Но затем он приближается: глухой металлический грохот. По стенам мечутся тени, странные, ни на что не похожие вытянутые очертания.  
  
\- Так, - произносит Сэм, и Дин различает резкую нотку страха в его голосе. – Похоже, они ее заметили.  
  
Дин подхватывает Амелию под руку - она тонкая и невесомая, как бумага. По лицу ее текут слезы, губы сжались в тонкую побелевшую линию. Он бежит, Сэм рядом, оглядываясь через плечо. Над головами раздается металлический скрежет, но Дин не обращает внимания, концентрируясь на гулких ударах сердца. _Вот кто ты есть. Вот чем ты занимаешься. И рядом твой брат. Не психиатр, не Майкл Харрисон. Это твой Сэмми._  
  
Свет впереди приближается, но не с такой скоростью, как поступающая сзади тьма. Если так пойдет, мотыльки настигнут их раньше, чем Дин снова увидит деревья. Это грустно.  
  
\- Стой, стой! – вдруг кричит Сэм. Он тянет Дина за руку, пока тот не останавливается, прижимая к себе Амелию. – Открой глаза! – приказывает ей Сэм. - Ну, давай же, открой глаза! Посмотри на них! Хватит убегать, посмотри на них!  
\- Нет, нет! Они увидят меня! Я не могу!  
  
Сэм трясет ее за плечи, но Амелия только жалобно воет. Дин оборачивается и видит, что мотыльки наступают. Вместо глаз у них горящие угольки. Они неуверенно, слепо тыкаются в стены, даже со вспыхивающими огненными глазами. Дин не в силах оторвать взгляд от этой непроглядной тьмы.  
  
 _Открой глаза, Амелия! Черт, да открой же ты глаза и посмотри на них! Им нужно, чтобы ты открыла глаза! Ты не сможешь двинуться, не сможешь убежать, не сможешь отправить их домой, если ты не откроешь свои чертовы глаза!_  
  
Дин не видит в этом никакого смысла, но, если разобраться, он не такой как Амелия или Сэм. Его душа сияет, но в обычном смысле, как, к примеру, блестит лезвие ножа, или стекло, или солнечный свет. Она не сверкает фейерверком, как их души. Его света для тьмы недостаточно.  
  
И потом вдруг становится светло. Яркая вспышка, и движение, и в лучах мечутся тени. Весь туннель наполняется белым, как будто вот-вот рванет атомная бомба. Дину приходится закрыть глаза, так нужно. Но это ничего, он же не Амелия и не Сэм.  
  
Дин с силой зажмуривается и ждет, пока Сэмми не скажет ему, что все закончилось, и можно выйти наружу.  
  
Он прислушивается к своим вдохам и выдохам, ударам сердца. Кажется, он чувствует дуновение ветерка на своем лице, такого же, что качал ветви деревьев.  
  
\- Дин? – ладонь Сэма на его плече. – Эй, ты в порядке? – ладонь Сэма на его лице.  
  
Дин медленно открывает глаза. Все другое и все то же самое. Амелия сгинула, а с ней и мотыльки. Впереди разливается мягкий свет, так и манит за собой. Обветшалый туннель уже не кажется зловещим, ну, не более, чем другие подземные ходы, которые встречались Дину.  
  
Сэм улыбается ему, и с губ его срывается легкий вздох облегчения. Дин трет глаза, смаргивая круги, оставшиеся после яркой вспышки.  
  
\- Они ее забрали?   
\- Не думаю. Хотя… - Сэм обрывает фразу, оглядываясь. – Они ушли вместе. Я не знаю… Они просто ушли отсюда вместе. Она и мотыльки.  
  
Это не чистая победа. Хотя и не поражение. Сэм все еще смотрит на него, не убирает ладони с его лица, но Дину кажется, что пора им тоже сваливать. И вот это уже _чистая_ победа.  
  
…  
…  
  
Очевидно, Сэм еще не уверен, что Дин в своем уме – _чувак, нет, ты же был под кайфом чуть ли не год_ – и не позволяет ему сесть за руль. Дин делает вид, что возмущен, но втайне от счастья растекается лужей на сидении Импалы, прислушиваясь к скрипу кожи, к гулу механизма под своими грязными пятками. Конечно, Сэм предлагал донести его через лес, где он спрятал Импалу. Нормально, _нести_ его? Босые у него пятки или нет, не нуждается Дин в том, чтобы его носили. А тем более, младший брат.  
  
 _Его братишка, который вернулся за ним._  
  
Они ехали и ехали, часами, не останавливаясь, и клиника «Красные Небеса» сначала превратилась в точку на горизонте, и потом исчезла окончательно. Дин заснул и проспал рассвет. Утро выдалось такое хорошее. Сэм, поторапливая Дина, спешит через парковку к мотелю. Камешки на стоянке врезаются Дину в ступни, его отяжелевшее тело гудит от боли, но он сделал это. То есть, добрался до кровати.  
  
Он валится на постель лицом вниз, утыкаясь носом в дешевую полиэстровую подушку. От кровати несет запахами прежних постояльцев. Сэм присаживается рядом, качнув матрас, гладит его по затылку, по шее, кончиками пальцев кружит по спине.  
  
\- Это все лекарства. Какое-то время тебе будет не по себе. Предстоит от многого избавиться. Но я буду рядом, я помогу, - его пальцы, чуть замявшись, забираются Дину в волосы и легонько тянут за пряди. – В следующий раз, если я скажу, что это глупая идея, и что риск слишком велик, ты послушаешься меня? Спорю, что нет. Не знаю, как ты попался, и что с тобой произошло… Посадили под замком, мозги промыли так, что даже меня не узнал. Если бы я бросил тебя там, ты бы _точно_ чокнулся. Просто… просто _слушайся_ меня в следующий раз, ладно?  
  
Дин перекатывается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма, и натыкается на его улыбку. Сэм так часто улыбается, когда смотрит на Дина. И это приятно. Немножко по-девчачьи, но приятно. Он пытается не заснуть, пока Сэм отмывает кровь с его лица и обрабатывает раны, но глаза закрываются сами собой. Сэм хотел было вытолкать его в душ, но сдался, когда ноги Дина отказались сотрудничать.  
  
Черт, спать – это так здорово.  
  
Когда Дин просыпается, Сэм, уже переодетый в джинсы и толстовку с капюшоном, расчесывает светлые, влажные после душа волосы. Костюм Харрисона свален кучей на кровати, а смешные очки, сложив дужки, покоятся на телевизоре. Костюм - это чтобы соврать, притвориться. Пиджак и брюки - просто маскировка. И Дин уже не так ругает себя за то, что не узнал Сэма. Оденься он в джинсы и свою толстовку, Дин узнал бы его быстрее.  
  
\- Твой хитрый маскарад, - подает он голос. – Очки и вытравленные перекисью волосы. Знаешь, мне за тебя стыдно. Не мог, что ли, усы приклеить?  
\- И все же я тебя одурачил, разве не так? – Сэм вдруг смолкает, и оба они понимают неловкость момента. – Никто и в мыслях не держал, что я настолько безумен, что решусь проникнуть в клинику, - он тяжело вздыхает. – Я пытался вытащить тебя оттуда разными способами, и это… оставалось моей последней надеждой. Оказалось, мне легче попасть внутрь, чем вытащить тебя оттуда. Я планировал устроить побег к концу месяца. Нашел пару слабых мест в пожарной эвакуации, собирался их использовать.  
  
Сэм сидит на краешке кровати, сложив длинные ноги. Он выглядит усталым, и Дин думает – когда же он последний раз толком спал, когда ел? Кто заботился о нем, пока Дин пускал слюни и отвечал на идиотские вопросы типа - почему он такой отвратительный сукин сын?  
  
\- Но после того… после того, как ты напал на Чета, Сомервиль стал обо мне расспрашивать. Наверное, пытался от меня избавиться, - прикусив губу, Сэм смотрит на Дина, сдерживая смех. – Ну, что ж, он получил, что хотел. Забавно, он ведь надеялся доказать, что я никчемный психиатр. Выиграл джек-пот, два в одном.  
  
Как приятно просто смотреть на Сэма, вспоминать любимые местечки на его теле, например, заново открывать для себя линию его подбородка. Дин долго не отвечает, и Сэм, залившись краской, отводит взгляд. Прочистив горло, Сэм отворачивается к окну, туда, где сквозь просвет между дешевых красных штор проникает свет.  
  
\- Поспи еще. Нам скоро в дорогу.  
\- У нас есть время, - говорит Дин и садится. Голова идет кругом, и в теле странная невесомость. Он не чувствует толком связи с землей, словно гравитация забыла о его существовании. Но со временем он поправится. И вообще, по мнению Дина, лучше выходить из этого состояния, не обращая на него внимания.  
  
Сэм судорожно вздыхает, обводит темным кончиком языка губы, и теперь нижняя губа влажно блестит. Он, не задумываясь, наклоняется навстречу Дину, и когда губы Дина раскрываются под его губами, Сэм берет его лицо в широкую ладонь, большим пальцем проводит по подбородку.  
  
\- Скажи мое имя, - просит он огрубевшим от желания голосом.  
  
 _Дин смотрит сквозь металлическую сетку забора: там Сомервиль проводит экскурсию для новичка. Оглядываясь, новый доктор улыбается Дину, уцепившись пальцами за ромбы сетки.  
  
\- Пора принимать лекарство, сладенький, - говорит Доминик.  
  
Дин берет маленький стаканчик, откидывает голову и глотает. Опустив голову, он видит, как новичок, вернув ключи администратору мотеля, шагает через стоянку навстречу Дину и Импале.  
  
\- Все нормально, - говорит Сэм. – Сделаем это до наступления сумерек, будет время найти их гнездо. Чего ты на меня уставился?  
\- Ты забыл важнейшую часть дня – завтрак. Без завтрака я никуда не поеду.  
  
Сэм смеется и легонько стукает его в грудь._  
  
Лицо Харрисона тает на лице Сэма, или, быть может, это лицо Сэма пробивается сквозь маску Харрисона. В любом случае, Дин разглядывает лицо, которое он знает лучше всего на свете. Дин знает его лучше самого себя. И, может, не только из-за лекарств он ощущает невесомость и свободу?  
  
\- Сэмми.


End file.
